In Two Worlds
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter begins his new life, one where he is not the boy who lived. Warning: slash, alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter was exhausted, but his mind and body refused to shut down. He was still on edge but he did understand why. All his life it was about Voldemort, now he was dead, Harry had to get used to such a big change and wasn't sure how. After seeing the Weasley's and Hermione leave Harry sat on the steps outside the ruined castle. He watched Hagrid and Grawp cleaning up big bits of the broken castle, statues and even trees that had been pulled out by the roots. He watched students and staff working side by side as they searched everywhere for the injured or the dead. Harry wanted to help, but he was just too tired to move. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, occasionally taking a sip but his eyes kept watch over everything.

'Are you ever going to sleep Mr. Potter?'

Harry smiled as he looked up at McGonagall, 'I will eventually, I'm still too wound up, on edge, so I'll sleep later. But I'm also reflecting on what went on and what our world is going to be like now he's gone.'

Minerva sat on the step next to Harry and she had her own cup in her hand, 'It's going to be very different and a lot safer, safer than it has been in a very long time.'

'Yes it will, it's still hard to believe he's dead, that most of them are dead. After all these years of him terrorising our world, it's finally over,' Harry sighed wearily before turning to face McGonagall, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine, like you, tired but I'm not ready to sleep yet.'

'That's not what I meant, he slammed you into that wall pretty hard.'

'I saw Poppy, had a few breaks but their mending now. That is why I'm not doing a lot at this moment, it would not please the matron at all if I did anything.'

Harry chuckled, 'She told me to rest as well, actually she ordered me to rest. She should rest herself, she hasn't stopped since the fighting started and that was…when, I can't even remember when it started?'

'Yesterday afternoon and it's now eleven in the morning.'

'You'd think we'd be sleeping but we're not, neither are all those people. Neville hasn't stopped, just once when he saw Madame Pomfrey about his injuries.'

'No he hasn't, Neville is a surprising young man. He asked if he could remain here for a few weeks, he wants to keep helping.'

'Like I do, it's hard seeing Hogwarts like this, so damaged and some parts are completely destroyed, it's sad to see. How hard is it going to be to repair?'

'Some things can be repaired easily, but certain parts of the castle will need to be pulled down and completely rebuilt, the dark magic that was used makes it impossible to repair. We could take our time to remove the dark magic but it would be a year or more before it would be finished.'

'So it's like what Dumbledore told me about my scar, you can heal other cuts, but being done by dark magic it will always leave traces.'

'Exactly, the cut on your head healed but left that scar. You should know more than most that normal cuts and bruises can be healed completely, you've had enough of those over the years.'

Harry gave a very tired laugh, 'Yep, I sure have,' Harry looked back over towards the forbidden forest, 'So my new cut will scar as well.'

Minerva glanced down at Harry, 'New cut, which new cut?'

'I have another lightning shaped cut on my chest, right over my heart actually. Madame Pomfrey stopped it bleeding and gave me her terrible tasting potions. It shocked her when she first saw it, then she was her normal stern self.'

'Oh Harry,' Minerva put her hand on Harry's arm, 'We all wondered.'

'Everyone knew he couldn't resist. There's a lot I need to explain, but I can't, not yet. So if you need some answers right now there's a memory in Dumbledore's pensieve, I was going to see if you and Kingsley would watch it anyway, it has some information you will both need. If you need more, tell Dumbledore I said he can explain about me.'

'I'll get to that after some sleep. But why are you staring at the forbidden forest?'

'Just remembering what happened in there, my pain, Hagrid's sorrow, the death eaters laughter, his jubilation. So many emotions were felt in such a short space of time.'

'Fear of dying?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I wasn't scared about that at all, you'd think I would be, but I wasn't. When you see the memory you'll understand more. I was frightened for all of you, what he would do if he survived. You showed who you supported, he would not have taken that very well, we all know that. But I wasn't afraid to die, I'm actually afraid to live.'

'That is a very strange thing to say, so explain to me why you feel that way Harry?'

'All my life he's been part of it, I've lived with the danger around me, I've lived with the fact my friends could die, I've lived with the fact that I would probably die. But I survived and he died; how I am supposed to live a life I never expected to have?' Harry sighed then turned to face McGonagall, 'I snuck out once, just after my birthday, I changed my hair colour, made it longer, kept sunglasses on then went to the ministry and had my will done. I really thought I wouldn't survive all this, so I wanted to make sure that the Dursley's couldn't get anything of my parents or anything that belonged to Sirius. I know I have to change it now, to add Teddy Lupin, but I also did something else while I was there,' Harry dug into his pouch and pulled out a tightly folded piece of parchment and handed it to McGonagall then went back to staring at the forest, 'With no family, just some close friends, I wanted to make sure that everyone close to me would get a share, including Hogwarts. So I named you executor of my estate in case I never got a chance to change things if I die. I knew you would take care of it, but you also know me, you would know what I wanted even if I never got a chance to change it. I made that before Remus told me I'm Teddy's godfather.'

'You've put a lot of trust in me Harry, which I will never abuse or misuse that trust. But you survived, so you can have your will updated. But thank you for the trust you put on me.'

'I've always trusted you and this is sort of my guarantee, so even though he's dead and most of his supporters are dead, some did escape when the fighting turned in our favour. So we all know there's a chance they could come after me,' Harry turned again, 'You don't mind taking care of all this if something were to happen to me?'

'No, I will take care of everything Harry, you do not need to worry. But nothing is going to happen to you, our war is over, it's safe, the safest it's been since before he started to gain power.'

'I know, but after my life, I don't take anything for granted anymore,' Harry stood and stretched, 'I think I'm finally starting to feel everything, I'm so stiff and sore. I might take a walk then I should be able to sleep.'

'You should and I might do the same thing. Just keep reminding yourself that his dead and you survived. You've got a chance now Harry, a chance to have the life you deserve,' Minerva patted Harry's shoulder then stepped back into the castle. Harry walked down the rest of the steps and over to the forbidden forest. He needed to see it once more then he could finally put that part of his life behind him, then hopefully the rest behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry slowly walked the same path he took the previous night. He never hesitated and only stopped when he reached the clearing. He looked around, remembering where Hagrid was, where Bellatrix was standing, where the Malfoy's were and where Voldemort stood while they stared at each other. He knelt down and ran his hand over the grass where he had laid, the place he thought he would die, but he didn't.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about what had taken place, he knew he was relieved that Voldemort was gone, he knew he was also relieved that the casualty number wasn't higher, so even though he grieved for everyone that died, it could have been a lot worse.

After spending an hour on the spot he stood the previous night, Harry turned and walked away. As he passed the area where he dropped the stone, something on the ground glistened in the sun, and he realised what he was seeing, it was the stone. He never expected to ever find it, he had hoped no one would ever find it. Maybe it was time to really make sure, he could throw it as hard as he could into the forbidden forest, deeper in where no person apart from Hagrid ever goes.

Harry kept staring at the stone, something told him this is the reason he came in to the forest, not just to see where he faced Voldemort. Then he knew what he had to do, he just wasn't sure why.

Harry reaching down and his fingers closed around the stone and before he could drop it again he felt a familiar pull, a pull like from a port key and this Harry Potter disappeared from the forbidden forest, from Hogwarts but also from his time.

Minerva woke and saw the morning sun streaming through her window. She realised that she slept the rest of yesterday and last night. After showering and dressing, she needed to get stuck into plans of repairing Hogwarts and organising for all the bodies to be collected so the funerals could be arranged. After eating breakfast she spoke with the staff and the people that were still there helping. She noticed though that more had turned up since she retired the previous afternoon. After organising who would do what, she went to Hufflepuff rooms to start work.

'Professor, didn't you say Harry was going to be staying?' Neville asked as he stepped beside her with Ernie, Seamus, Luna and Cho.

'Yes, he was going for a walk yesterday, then going to sleep. I assumed he meant Gryffindor tower, maybe he found somewhere else to sleep.'

'We checked professor, he's not anywhere, not even in the room of requirement.'

'Maybe he slept then went to see Ron and Hermione, you could contact the Burrow, ask if he's there.'

'We might do that now professor, thanks,' Neville said urgently then hurried off with his friends.

Minerva watched them go before decided to do some checking on her own because something didn't feel right and she realised it was what Harry had been talking to her about yesterday. She headed outside and saw Hagrid with his brother.

'Hagrid.'

'Minerva.'

'Have you seen Harry at all?'

'I saw him yesterday, he went into the forbidden forest. I asked what he was doing, he said he needed to do something then he could finally rest.'

'Do you remember where he faced Voldemort?'

'Yeah, it's deep inside.'

'Would you mind just checking, Neville said that they can't find him. They have gone to check with the Weasley's to make sure he never turned up there.'

'I'll do that now Minerva, come on Grawpy,' Hagrid picked up his crossbow and hurried into the forbidden forest and he just hoped that Harry was alright, that he never got taken by any death eaters that might have been hiding in the forest.

Harry slowly wakes and looks around, he was still in the forbidden forest, then he remember about the stone. He looked down and saw his hand closed around it.

'It felt like a port key, but how, no one knew it was there, I was the last one to touch it so how could it have been turned into a port key. Maybe I'm wrong, it didn't take me anywhere because I'm still in the forest,' Harry stood then put the stone in his pocket and started to walk out of the thick dense of trees. As he got closer to the edge of the forest, he heard voices, lots of voices, excited, happy voices. He understood how everyone was happy yesterday, but these voices sounded different than when everyone cheered after Voldemort died.

Harry had a very strange feeling and he had no idea why, but he didn't feel like there was danger, so he walked closer to the noise then stopped, gaping at what he was seeing. He stood just behind a tree watching students, real students in their uniforms, students having a break between classes. He saw McGonagall and the first thing he noticed about her was she looked healthy, younger and not hurt.

'What in blazes is going on?' Harry kept staring, then he gasps as he saw Dumbledore step over to McGonagall, they spoke for a few minutes, she nodded as she took a bag from him, then Dumbledore walked over to a group of students, but McGonagall headed towards him. Harry quickly darted back and put his back against the tree, but his thoughts were on how Dumbledore could be alive, how students were at Hogwarts, why McGonagall looked different, but his other thought was Hogwarts, it wasn't wrecked at all, it looked like it always did.

He heard footsteps, then what sounded like something heavy hitting the ground, not far from his hiding place either. Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then very slowly peered around the tree to see the back of McGonagall as she headed away from him and back onto the ground of Hogwarts. Harry looked down and saw a backpack, similar to his and next to it was a thick book, one that had his name on the front.

'Fuck,' Harry murmured, he looked around again then quickly grabbed the bag and book before stepping back behind the tree. He ran his finger over his name, Harry James Potter, underneath was the name Brian Dumbledore, Harry had no idea who Brian Dumbledore was just that it must be a relative of Dumbledore's and he knew that one of Dumbledore's middle names was Brian.

But what was confusing him more was why Hogwarts wasn't damaged, he had no idea why Dumbledore was alive. Right now, Harry Potter had no idea what the hell was going on. All he did know was he needed to leave Hogwarts and wasn't sure how, he also knew that either he was dreaming or he was in an alternate universe which was impossible or maybe he had been transported to the past and that's why everything looked so different, maybe that stone was like a time turner.

Harry moved back into the thick trees, found a patch of grass, sat down and scanned the book again before opening the bag, he gaped again as he saw clothes, clothes he liked to wear and also his size, but also a pouch similar to his with money in it, lots of money. Whatever this is Harry knew that right now it would come in handy, once he was able to leave Hogwarts and work out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Cho, Luna, all the DA stood together, near them are the Weasley's, then others, Aberforth Dumbledore, Andromeda Tonks holding Teddy Lupin, Garrick Ollivander. Old friends like Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Lee Jordon, order members like Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle, then the staff of Hogwarts with Minerva in front, Hagrid and Grawp at the back. Kingsley stands in front of everyone, but there were more than just the invited guests, hundreds and hundreds of people were surrounding them, people that only ever heard the name Harry Potter, but never met him.

'Harry Potter was a kind, loving, funny, brave, courageous and wonderful young man. We are here today to pay our respects to this young man that used that loving and courageous side to end our war. He should be here to celebrate with us, but sadly that is not to be. Harry Potter's life was cut tragically short by those wishing to avenge their lords death, they found him alone in the forbidden forest and took him away from us. Harry thought it was all over, that everyone was safe, that he was safe.

'We have one consolation Harry is with his family, the family he had wanted to be with since the age of one. It was like Harry was meant to be here for only a short time, he was meant to save us and our world, when that job was done it was time for him to join his parents. Harry always wanted to be normal, like any other seventeen year old boy, but he told me once that he knew he wasn't normal, he was never meant to be normal, that he was meant to be different, that he knew how his life was supposed to go. He had his friends, some closer than others, but then he always kept a bit of emotional distance even from his best friends because he knew they would end up separated, separated by death.

'Another thing Harry told me in confidence was if he did survive he knew he would be alone, he would always be alone, that was how his life was going to be, alone. When I asked what he meant he said it was a feeling he had that this life he was living wasn't supposed to be, but if by chance he ended up amongst the living and not the dead, then he would dedicate his life to making sure all of us never went through another war, that no family was torn apart by a dark witch or wizard, that no family ever had to go through the pain of loss.

'He said he suffered like a lot of people suffered, but he knew he had to, it was all leading up to some final conclusion. We all know what that conclusion is now, but then even Harry did not know what that was. To me it was like Harry always knew he was only here for a short time and even if he was here for a limited time, he did try and have some fun with the friends he made. He told me that when he died his friends would always have some good memories of him and just hoped that they always did good.

'Harry Potter was a remarkable young man, he was old before his time, he died before he had a chance to live, but he is with his family now, where he was meant to be, where he was always meant to be. So as a tribute to this remarkable young man this statue of the saviour will stand here in Godric's Hollow as a symbol of peace but also a symbol of what one young man was willing to do to ensure we could all live in a safe and Voldemort free world.'

Kingsley looked down at the coffin that held Harry Potter's body, 'Goodbye Harry Potter, you will be missed.'

He moved his wand slowly over it, then moved to stand with everyone as it slowly sunk down into the ground right next to his parents, Lily and James Potter. Kingsley moved his wand again, dirt and grass covered the grave before he looked up at all the crying faces, some that knew Harry, some that didn't, but everyone was going to miss this wonderful, courageous and caring young man.

One by one everyone made their way towards the grave, placed a white flower, a lily over the grass before moving aside so others could do the same. Even though no one said which flower would be placed on Harry Potter's grave, it seemed everyone had the same thought, a lily for Harry and for his mother because that was one thing they all knew about Harry, he wished he knew his parents even in just small ways. So placing a lily on Harry's grave showed everyone that he finally had what he wished for, he was with his parents.

Harry Potter sat looking at the book with his name on the front, he opened the cover and stared intensely at the words. To Harry it looked like his own messy handwriting and wondered how that could be because he had never seen this book before. But he took a deep breath and started to read.

"Harry, you will have time to read everything very soon, but right now you have to leave Hogwarts. So the spot you are sitting in is charmed to allow apparition, the enchantments will replace automatically the moment you leave. The address below is your home, everything you need is there. It would be wise to leave now before Hagrid spots you because he is not the Hagrid you know, he's not even the Hagrid from your time. I know you are confused right now, not to mention exhausted, hungry and very sore from the fight. Go now while you can then you can read more.

"Just so you know you can trust this, I will tell you something that only you know. Just before facing Voldemort you used the stone and called back your parents, Sirius and Remus. If you need any more convincing that I'm writing this to help you, then your mother said you were brave. Please Harry, leave now, Hagrid will be coming this way in another couple of minutes. Everything will be explained once you reach the house and read the rest of your diary. Oh by the way, Brian Dumbledore is the name you use in this time, more about that later, go now."

Harry stared at the words but he knew he could trust this, so he closed the book, stuck it inside the back pack then stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulder then turned and to his surprise, he apparated away from Hogwarts, something no one but Albus Dumbledore could do. He arrived in a beautiful garden that was surrounded in trees, there was a large swimming pool, shed and when he turned he saw a beautiful sprawling one story country home. Even though Harry had no idea about any of this, he knew one thing, this house was his home and he had no idea why he felt like that, but for now he wasn't going to question anything, he needed answers and he needed rest, then and only then will he work on what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry stepped into the house and found himself in a large conservatory, he never stopped just kept walking until he saw a dining room, then Harry stopped, gaping at the person standing smiling at him.

'What the hell is going on Dumbledore?'

'There is a lot to explain Harry, yes I am Albus Dumbledore, but I am not the Albus Dumbledore that you knew. You have traveled Harry, travelled to an alternate universe. I do know that sounds absolutely crazy and you probably believe I am crazy as well. There's a lot to discuss and a lot you probably won't believe, not straight away. But why don't we sit and have a nice cup of tea, I'm sure you could use one.'

'How do I know you're not dangerous, some death eater that used polyjuice potion to lure me here to kill me?'

'Well, I suppose for now you will have to trust me. You can read everything in your own words very soon. But let's sit and have some tea, you can ask me some questions if you wish,' Albus smiled then went about making tea, 'Please sit Harry, you look exhausted.'

'I have no idea what to think about all this, but for some reason I do trust you,' Harry sat down, dropped the bag on the floor then waited.

Albus brought two cups to the table, placing one in front of Harry, 'From what I was able to work out, from what I was told, from what I read, you were given a chance at another life, if you wished to take it. So now I should explain all this. First is you wrote that book which is in your bag, but you also wrote me a letter explaining when you were going to arrive, what had happened in your world and how you were able to contact me, you wrote two letters to my counterpart in your world.

'You have no memory of this, it's all part of the charm that surrounded your arrival here and when you decided to take up this offer that a seer explained to you. She explained to you that you would kill Voldemort, you would survive but right after you're life becomes very hard and impossible to live with. She explained that with a special charm placed on some parchment, you would write what you needed and those same words appeared on parchment in my office. Once I realised it was true, I studied up on that charm and I contacted the seer from my world. She was able to connect with her other self and she showed me the future Harry, your future after the death of Voldemort.

'Basically you become paranoid, a hermit, scared to be around people, scared of your friends, scared to even step outside the doors of your old partly destroyed home in Godric's Hollow. You were scared that even your friends weren't real, that they were death eaters using polyjuice potion, and since you accused me of that I can see that all this is playing out as it should.

'It started because no one would leave you alone, you were constantly followed, people kept turning up in your back garden, some even got inside you home. Originally you went to your old home to repair the damage so you could live there. But you never got a chance to fix it because you were constantly being harassed, but you were also being attacked. Not just from the few death eaters and snatchers that escaped, but supporters that thought you destroyed their life. So many times you found your way to Hogwarts, bleeding badly, seriously injured, so finally it got too much for you.

'One day while in the hospital you seemed to be lost inside your own head; that is how Poppy described it. When you came too, three days later, during that time even though it had not happened yet, the seer showed you how you're life was going to be, then once your subconscious wanted nothing to do with that life the seer placed special charms on you. From what I found out, she really did this a year before you killed Voldemort. She placed messages inside your mind, so after Voldemort was dead you would walk into the forbidden forest and find the stone which had been charm but not to activate until after the war with Voldemort ended. My counter-part in the other world was able to work the charm so I received his messages as well. Between the four of us we were able to charm the stone that would bring you here because that is what you wanted and we decided to help, you deserved a chance. Once I spoke with the seer I contacted the Albus from your world and we formed some plans. That was the hardest part, as your world was in the midst of war, neither of us knew if he, the Albus from there could die, if he would die or when he might die. The main part of this Harry is you decided to take the chance at this different life.'

'So some seer told me I could have a life here, what about Voldemort? I don't want to go through all that shit again and if you're alive and a lot younger then that means it's my past, so he's still here.'

'Harry, please listen to me, yes some things are the same, but not everything. When I received your first letter it was before Voldemort was born. We have no idea how any of this works, so I can't explain it to you. This parchment you charmed with the help from the seer, you could not continuously write, so you needed to be very selective about what you wrote. You explained about Voldemort, who you were and how you were thought of. You explained about some who was on your side, who wasn't and who died and when. You were very good actually, you made the notes as short as possible but carried as much information as possible.'

'Okay, so even though I know you're younger, it's not before Voldemort was born. I also saw McGonagall, she looked maybe twenty or so years younger but that's it.'

'Time is different, that is the one thing we could not predict. But first because of what you wrote, I kept an eye on Merope Gaunt, our Merope Gaunt. She was pregnant by the time I found her, but she died in childbirth, along with the child, Tom Riddle or Voldemort is no longer, so you see, our world is different in that sense. He does not exist here because he died before he could be born.'

Harry stared at this Albus Dumbledore, 'You did it, you made sure he never lived, didn't you?'

'Very wise Harry; after reading what you wrote, I was able to contact your Albus and he explained some more. I knew there was a chance to stop what happened in your world from ever happening in mine, so I took necessary steps. You of all people should not have a problem with what I did?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I don't, he needed to die and this way you've saved a lot of lives, saved families from being…' Harry's mouth fell open as realisation struck, Voldemort never grew up to murder his parents, he never gathered followers, like Bellatrix, so his parents and Sirius must be alive in this world, but how old, Harry had no idea. If McGonagall was around twenty years younger, than Harry wouldn't even be born in this world, but his parents were together, but more importantly, alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Yes, you're parents are alive in this world, but remember Harry, they are not your parents. This is not your world, this is a parallel world.'

'Yeah I get that, Sirius, is he alive?'

'Yes, and friends with your parents along with Remus and Peter,' Albus instantly saw Harry's face harden, 'Is something wrong?'

'You weren't explained about Pettigrew, what he did in my world?'

'No, as I said, you wrote things that I needed to know to stop Voldemort in this world. Albus also wrote what he believed was necessary. So we have a lot of talking to do, you will need to explain a lot then I can tell you what is and isn't different in this world. First though, Brian Dumbledore, you are going to be passed off as my grandson, this was your idea Harry, not mine or the Albus from your world. Once we realised you could not be your real self, Albus and I did discuss some names for you. But it was you that came up with your new identity and we agreed so you and I could always have contact and it would not seem suspicious.'

'Okay, well considering your gay how did you end up with a kid to have a grandson?'

'Oh my,' Albus sighed, 'Maybe our worlds have more things that are different than we realise. Alright, my partner and I wanted children, so I became pregnant, sadly, my daughter died at the age of twenty five. It was known I was carrying a child and had a daughter, but that is all that is known and I never revealed anything about my personal life, so no one has any idea she never survived or that she had a child, which she didn't. Wizards can fall pregnant in our world, we carry and give birth quite easily, with a lot of potions that is.'

'Oh, I'm sorry about your daughter, but I had no idea that could happen, maybe it can in my world. I'm a bit uneducated about the magical world, too much going on,' Harry sighs, 'Look, do you think we can talk later, I'm exhausted, I did just finished fighting a war.'

Albus chuckled, 'That you did, very well Harry, your bedroom is up the hall at the end on the right. Oh this house is how you designed it, you sent those designs to me along with the money. That is something I still have no idea how you pulled off. Anyway, I need to get back to Hogwarts, but we do need to talk, so maybe it might be wise for you to visit me. There is a tunnel that starts from inside your office that will lead you right into the room of requirement.'

'Oh, okay, that will make it easy, but are you sure that's a safe thing to do. What if someone got in here and got into Hogwarts?'

'Harry, we live in a very safe world, please do not worry so much, it's giving you wrinkles and for someone that is only seventeen years old, that is not good.'

Harry sighed, 'Seventeen, I feel like seventy, anyway, I'll come to Hogwarts so you can fill me in on this world and I can tell you about anyone you might need to keep an eye on in your world.'

'Very well, hopefully I will see you at dinner. If anyone sees you before I do, remember, you are my grandson.'

'Alright, so do I call you granddad, grandpa or pop?' Harry chuckled.

Albus also laughs, 'Granddad is fine…Brian,' Albus smiled then left the house.

Harry sighed, 'This is incredible, a new life where no one knows me, there's no danger, I'm not the-boy-who-lived, I'm nothing here,' Harry chuckled, 'I'm going to love it here,' Harry walks slowly and wearily through his house and found his room, he dumps the bag on the floor, put's his wand on the bedside cabinet, takes his shoes and socks off, strips off his ruined clothes, his cloak he lay on the end of the bed then takes his glasses off and crawls into bed, groaning with the pleasure of lying down. The moment his eyes closed he was in a very deep sleep.

Harry wakes slowly, reaches across for his glasses then notices the room, it's nicely decorated, something that would suit a man though. Dumbledore said he designed the house, does that mean he also said what type of furniture he wanted. He spots a door, gets out of bed, realising his naked, but as he was alone, Harry shrugs and heads into the bathroom. He showers, stays under the water for a long time, getting all the dirt, grime and blood off him. He runs his finger down his other cut which was still healing, then shuts the water off, dries himself then stands and looks in the large mirror. Lots of cuts and bruises all over him, his face, neck, chest, arms, he even had a few burns.

Harry wanders out of his bathroom, opens the bag and dumps everything onto his bed. He finds lots of underwear,

t-shirts, jeans, jackets and jumpers, socks and shoes. He realises that this bag has an undetectable expansion charm placed on it. Harry quickly dresses, it feels good to get into new clothes, especially clean and undamaged clothes. He looks at his watch to check the time then he remembers, the Weasley's, Ron, Hermione, what would they think about him disappearing. Harry spots the book, opens to the second page and reads.

"I'm sorry you can't remember all this, but you've have a chance at a good life, but it did come at a cost. Please don't panic, no one else died or got hurt. I should change that slightly, you died. This is a lot to explain, but you did know this could happen when you decided to come to this world. When you touched the alt key, the stone, you were duplicated, in a way, so you're true self was transported here but you are also there, where you died. You accepted this and knew your friends would miss you but hearing how your life was going to be you preferred to let them think you died so you could finally have a calm, danger free and normal life as Brian Dumbledore."

Harry sighs, 'Even though I will miss them, I am better off here. They will grieve then eventually get on with their lives,' Harry groaned a little, 'Being the chosen one and the one to kill Voldemort I could just imagine my funeral,' that thought made Harry laugh, 'My funeral, a bloody circus I bet, speeches, maybe from his friends, people like Kingsley and McGonagall, maybe even Hagrid would say something. Oh well, I'm going to have to get used to thinking of that as another life that is not part of this one. Now it's time to head to Hogwarts and see what is different in this world and what the date is.' Harry walks down the hall and finds an office.

'Nice,' Harry looks around then spots a rug but he can just see the outline of a trapdoor. He pulls it open and climbs down, lighting his wand as he does. Then slowly makes his way through the tunnel until he comes to a large portrait, like the one Neville showed him. Harry pushes and he steps out into the room of requirement.

'It's not so different, still lots of furniture and stuff people have hidden here for years. Harry walks slowly through the aisles and spots the vanishing cabinet, 'That has to go, just in case,' Harry points his other wand at the door, sealing it until he could speak with Dumbledore about it, or granddad,' that made Harry laugh, Albus Dumbledore as his grandfather, what will people think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry opens the door of the room of requirement and makes his way down through the castle. Everywhere he looks all he sees is Hogwarts, exactly how he used to see it when he was a student. To Harry, that felt like another lifetime, then remembers, it was another life, at least to him. Students of all ages passed, some stare at him as he's not in uniform or in robes, so they realise he's not a student or a member of staff. He stops at the open doors to the great hall and stares around at the four house tables, remembering how often he sat at the Gryffindor table. Then his eyes scan the staff table, Snape, he's here and a teacher. Harry's not sure what to think about him anymore, especially now he knows he used to be friends with his mother, but he also helped, dying in the process. Harry slowly walks towards the staff table, Dumbledore waves him down then directs him to a seat beside him and also beside Snape. Harry notices all the staff staring at him but McGonagall in gazing at him intensely.

'Thanks granddad,' Harry smirks and gets a small chuckle from the headmaster.

'Why don't you eat up Brian, I'm sure you're hungry.'

'Starved,' Harry grins then dishes up a big plate of food, when he starts eating he turns to look at a younger Severus Snape and even though he hated to admit it, he thought Snape looked cute, 'Hello.'

Snape nods curtly, 'Mr. Dumbledore.'

Harry rolls his eyes, 'I was doing some research the other day, found out that your mother won a potions contest as a student. Is that why you became a potions master?' Harry was able to hide his smile as Snape's face showed shock.

'I'm not a potions master yet, just his apprentice, but how did you find out about my mother?'

'Oh, I read about it,' Harry shrugs then went back to his dinner.

'After dinner Brian, Minerva and Severus will be joining us for our meeting in my office.'

Harry thought he heard a small warning in Dumbledore's voice, 'Alright, that should be very interesting.'

'Quite,' Albus nodded then went back to his own dinner.

Albus, Harry, Minerva and Severus left the great hall and headed up to the headmasters office. Albus directed everyone to seats, then took some parchment from his desk.

'Brian, did you bring the book?'

'Yep, I figured it might be needed,' Harry took the book out and lay it on the desk, 'Do they both know any of it?'

'Minerva knows you arrived here only this morning, but not who you are or why you came to be here. Severus knows nothing.'

'Okay, well, do you want me to start with what I know about Snape?'

'You can call him Severus Harry.'

'I'll stick to Snape, been calling him that for seven years, so I'll need to ease into first names, especially since he never used mine.'

'I sense some animosity there, care to explain?' Albus raised his eyebrows.

'Okay, first was he was friends with my mother when they were kids, they had a falling out in fifth year, he called her a mudblood, my father ended up hexing him. From the time I stepped in here as a student he took his anger out on me because I looked like my father. But he did help and that came down to the fact I have my mother's eyes. Just before she died he changed sides and became your spy but all of us thought he was really a death eater even if he had been at one time. The moment Voldemort believed the prophecy regarding him and a boy meant me, Voldemort would go after me which meant anyone near me, my mother would be in danger. So he went to you and asked you to protect her. You actually said you disgust me Severus because he was willing to let my father and me die as long as my mother was saved. So Snape said protect us all and that's when you asked him to go back to the good side, back to you.'

'Albus, what is all this, I have no idea what he means by most of that and I certainly have never seen this boy before.'

'Man, thank you,' Harry rolled his eyes again.

'Harry, please,' Albus shook his head, 'This is Harry James Potter, but he is not the son of the James Potter you know, he is from another alternate world where his parents were murdered when he was only a year old. Since you were friends with Lily when you were young Severus, that seems to be the same here as it was in your world Harry. Now what did you mean he changed sides?'

Harry turned to face Snape, 'I know this isn't you, but in my world you were a death eater, recruited while still a student. You actually became Voldemort's right hand man until he thought the prophecy meant me which meant my mother was in danger. So you changed sides, gave up being a death eater and became Dumbledore's spy, but you did pretend to still be a death eater, in looks alone. When Voldemort murdered my parents, he tried to murder me,' Harry lifted his hair, 'This scar is what remains of when he used the killing curse, I survived and became the-boy-who-lived, I was known around the magical world. When I arrived here as a student, you might have hated me but you did help Dumbledore protect me. So in this world you knew my mother?'

'Yes, Lily and I were friends until…you're father wriggled his way into her affections, him and the mutt.'

Harry's wand was in his hand instantly, 'Call Sirius that again and you'll be hex so bad you'll end up in the mind damaged ward,' Harry snarled viciously as his wand was pointed at Snape head.

'Harry, put the wand away right now,' Albus said sternly.

Harry glared at Snape before sticking his wand in his pocket, 'He just didn't like them because they always got the better of him, that's why he took it out on me, a kid, untrained and someone that knew nothing about the magical world.'

'Let's try and calm down so we can find out if there is any real danger in this world. We know Tom Riddle died as he was being born, do you know some of his other supporters that might be here in this world?'

'His main supporter was Bellatrix Lestrange, her and her husband Rodolphus. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa wasn't that bad and I got the feeling she was forced just like Lucius forced his son, Draco is my age by the way, well, in my world he is, here probably not born yet. Almost all the parents of Slytherin students were death eaters or fierce supporters, Nott, Greengrass, Rowl, Yaksley, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Balstrode, Zabini, Rankhorn, McNair, there's more but I never knew all their names. But Pettigrew, he was a Gryffindor, friends or acted as a friend to my father even though he was a death eater. He was the one that gave Voldemort permission to get through the fidelius charm so he could murder me.'

'I find it hard to believe that Potter would use Pettigrew over Black,' Severus said.

'My father and Sirius knew Voldemort would believe Sirius to be the secret keeper, so they changed it to bluff Voldemort, they made Pettigrew secret keeper hoping Voldemort would go after Sirius but it would also keep me safe. Dumbledore offered to be the secret keeper, but my father and Sirius stuck to their plans because they knew they had a spy in the order of the phoenix, just not who it was.'

'Actually, a very clever plan if there was a spy, explain about the order of the phoenix?'

Harry smiled at Dumbledore, then reached into his pouch and pulled out a picture, handing it to Dumbledore, then sat back down, crossed his legs and waited. He could see Snape staring at him with those intense dark eyes and Harry wondered what he was thinking about all this, about him, Harry wondered what type of man Snape was in this world, but he supposed he would find out, eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Everyone gathered around the kitchen of the Burrow, some still in tears, like Hermione, some looking shocked, but all was quiet.

'Harry spoke to me that morning,' Minerva said sadly, 'He told me that after his last birthday he snuck away from here and went to the ministry, to make out his will. He did not want the Dursley's to get anything that belonged to his parents or Sirius. He also told me that since things change and he did not know about Teddy at the time, he worked out that I would be the executor of his estate so if there was something I knew he wanted but had not changed his will then I could do that for him. I won't read the whole document, just what all of you will receive.'

'We don't want anything, we just want Harry back,' Hermione said softly as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

'We know Hermione, but this is what Harry wanted,' Minerva waited until Hermione nodded, then continued, 'To Hermione Jean Granger I leave the sum of five million galleons along with my invisibility cloak,' Minerva placed the cloak and some parchment on the table in front of Hermione, 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley I leave the sum of five million galleons along with my phoenix feather wand,' Minerva placed the wand and parchment on the table, 'To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave the deed to the Burrow, the watch that you gave me on my seventeenth birthday along with five million galleons,' Minerva placed two pieces of parchment and the watch on the table, 'I found out that the Blacks owned the Burrow, so I instantly had it changed so now you own your own home, a home that you welcomed me into and made me feel part of a wonderful family.'

'Oh Harry,' Molly cried.

'To William and Fleur Weasley I leave five million galleons, to Charles Weasley I leave five million galleons, to Percival Weasley I leave five million galleons, to Fred Weasley I leave five million galleons, to George Weasley I leave five million galleons, to Ginevra Weasley I leave seven million galleons,' Minerva placed parchment in front of everyone, 'I saw to this a few days ago, as Harry had no idea about Remus or Nymphadora I changed their part of the will so what Harry left them would go their son. To Teddy Remus Lupin I leave ten million galleons with the stipulation that he will receive another fifteen million galleons when he becomes of age, that naturally is all to be taken care of by his grandmother Andromeda Tonks.

'To Neville Longbottom, I leave five million galleons along with my picture of the original order of the phoenix. To Luna Lovegood I leave five million galleons, Harry writes that he hopes you never lose your wonderful imagination and he knows one day you will find a crumbled horned snorkack,' Minerva placed parchment in front of Andromeda, Neville and Luna along with the picture in front of Neville, 'To Aberforth Dumbledore I leave the deed to the Hogshead, again I found out the Blacks own your pub, now you do, I also leave five million galleons.

'To Kingsley Shacklebolt I leave five million galleons and the deed to the Potter home in Godric's Hollow and the deed to Grimmauld place. My hope is that my parent's home be kept as a monument, but you can do with it what you wish. Grimmauld place was used for the order of the phoenix, maybe you can use it for something good again. The wand I won from Draco Malfoy I wish to be returned to him for aiding me even though that put him in danger. My other wand I wish to be returned to Albus Dumbledore, where it belongs and where it is safer. To Rubeus Hagrid I leave five million galleons along with my photo album that he gave me when I was eleven,' Minerva placed parchment and the album on the table in front of Hagrid, other parchment in front of Kingsley and Aberforth,

'To Minerva McGonagall I leave five million galleons for your own personal use along with my map of Hogwarts which I know you will use for good, to stop those wayward students doing things they shouldn't. As headmistress, I wish to leave Hogwarts ten million galleons,' Minerva places the will on the table then reads from another piece of parchment.

'Hermione and Ron, the two best friends in the whole world, we might have had our arguments and fights, but you always stuck by me even with the danger that always seem to surround me. I go with the love I had for you still in my heart, but don't be sad as I'm finally with my family, where I belong. Ginny, we might have only had a few months together, but we had a good time and some of those times you made it extremely hard on me and I mean that literally, you're hands went to places they should not have, not until you were older, but I have to say, your tongue was wicked and sinful,' all eyes turned to Ginny as she blushes then wipes a tear from her eye.

'What?' Ginny stares around at her brothers and parents.

'Hagrid, you were the first magical person I ever met and my first friend, I will always remember the kindness that you showed a small boy entering a world he knew nothing about. I will be forever grateful for that friendship that only strengthened over the years. Neville, you might have started out such a shy kid and so unsure of yourself but you came into your own and showed everyone what you were made of, I'm so proud of you and proud to call you my friend. Luna, you were there for me when I lost Sirius, you were the only person that could understand what I was going through, I thank you so much for your words but also for your presence, not just your physical presence but your emotional presence as well.

'To Arthur and Molly Weasley, you gave an orphan boy a loving family and a wonderful home, something I never had before. Since I could never have my own parents I got the best substitutes anyone could ask for even with how fussy Molly Weasley was, all the Weasley kids should be thankful to have such loving and wonderful parents, which I know you are.

'Kingsley, we might have only known each other for a few years, but we became friends from the moment we met. I looked up to you as someone I wanted to be like, loyal, kind, brave, caring and a wonderful man, I will never forget your friendship. Aberforth, we only met for a few minutes, but I could tell you were the type of man I would cherish as a true friend. Andromeda, even though I yelled at you that time, it was only because I saw the resemblance to your sister, but you are nothing like that. I might have only seen you for a few minutes, but in that time I could see you were nothing like her, you are your own person, someone that will love your grandson and my godson. I won't read the section for Remus or Nymphadora.

'Minerva, I might not have needed to go to you for help or advice but I always knew you were there if I needed it. There were times I would see you watching me, I saw the looks you gave me, that told me everything I needed to know. You are a wise and caring woman, someone that will always do the right thing but also someone that a student could turn to if they needed it. You were the mother figure through my years at Hogwarts; that gave me a sense of home, I thank you Minerva McGonagall for everything you brought to my life.

'To everyone that is there listening to my words, please don't be sad, yes you will miss me, but I will be watching over you as I stand between my parents and Sirius, but Mad-Eye, Dobby, Hedwig, Cedric and Dumbledore is with me as well, maybe there is more, I do hope that is not true. I wish to say one more thing, I always knew I was not meant to live, I always knew I would die young. I was only born to do what I needed, finish Voldemort and give all of you a chance at a safe and danger free life, don't waste it, any of you.

'Tell the ones you love that you do love them every day because you never know what might happen from one day to the next. Never go to bed angry with your partner, shove your pride aside and ask for help if you need it, say sorry even if you have no idea what you're sorry for. The last few years should show us that the future is so unpredictable, so never take anything for granted, live, live your life to the fullest, live like today is your last day. You all gave me some great days and fun times, do the same for yourselves and the people you care about, give everyone some great memories of some fun times together.

'All of you there I considered my family, the family I had while I lived because to me sometimes family isn't blood, it's how you feel about someone and that's how I felt about all of you, family. Very soon, I wish you all to do one thing for me, throw one hell of a party and celebrate that his dead. If you want to toast me, fine, go ahead, I groan loudly at the thought and my face is screwed up in pain,' Minerva looked around at everyone some smiled some chuckled softly.

'If you want to call me the chosen one, again I groan loudly, if I've been given another blasted name, fine, call me that as well if you want, just celebrate my life with laughter, not with tears or sorrow because I can tell you now that I'm happy, I'm with my family, where I belong. Even as I was writing this, I wasn't sad in anyway thinking about dying because I knew, I always knew how this would end. I love all of you very much, Harry James Potter,' Minerva placed the letter on the table then sat down with the people that Harry thought of as family, his family while he lived his short and tragic life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Albus, are you telling me that this young man is not your grandson and has come from another world?' Minerva asked.

'Yes Minerva, that is exactly what I am saying. Harry, do you know much about Minerva McGonagall, from your world naturally?'

'I knew she was a strict but fair teacher, taught transfiguration, she's an animagus and can change into a cat. She actually cared about me, trusted me and that was because you told her to trust me and she also felt sorry for me because of everything I went through. Ah, what else, that broach you wear, I've never seen you without it even during the fighting and that was the only time I saw your hair untidy. You have been friends with Dumbledore since you started here and I know one more thing but I'm not sure if you've told others, in my world McGonagall only ever told Dumbledore and she told me, I have no idea why she told me something so personal about her life.'

'So far you are correct about me young man, except the part of caring and trusting you, as I do not know you. But go ahead and say what this personal information is about my life.'

'You were married, for only three years, he died. He gave you that broach that's why you are never without it, that's all I know about you, personally that is.'

'Yes, that's true and not something I have told anyone apart from Albus. So since you do know this it means my counterpart did care about you to share such personal information.'

'I think you did that because I lost my parents then Sirius. It was sort of your way of showing me you knew what I was going through. My friends had never lost anyone, so they couldn't really understand what I was going through, well, there was one who could, Luna, she lost her mother but we only just met.'

'Can you explain how and why Potter's son ended up here?' Snape asked.

'We should get to that even though we should not have to go through what Harry's world did as I have already taken care of the main problem thanks to Harry,' Albus looked at Harry and nodded.

'Our world was going through a war, everyone was suffering. It all started so long ago. A boy called Tom Riddle was born, his mother died right after he was born so he was raised in a muggle orphanage even though he was a wizard, half blood, muggle father, witch mother. Dumbledore was the transfiguration teacher when he went to see Riddle at the age of eleven to explain to him that he was a wizard and about Hogwarts. Dumbledore showed me his memory of that day, I could tell that kid was bad, Dumbledore had a feeling about him even then, so he decided to keep an eye on him. He acted like the model student even became a prefect for Slytherin and head boy. By the time he was sixteen he had already murdered, but at the orphanage he tortured other kids using magic.'

'Who did he murder when he was so young?' Minerva asked.

'His muggle relatives, the Riddles, his grandfather, grandmother and father. Another memory I saw was of his mother, uncle and grandfather, the Gaunt's who were related to the Peverell's.'

'The Peverell's, that's an ancestor of Salazar Slytherin,' Severus said.

'One of them yes, Cadmus Peverell, there was three brothers, my ancestors are related to the youngest brother, Ignotus Peverell.'

'Do you know why he wasn't taken care of years ago, especially if my counterpart is the same as I am, powerful?'

'Do you know what a horcrux is?' Harry saw Albus' instantly understood, his face paled and he sat down heavily in his chair.

'He made a horcrux?' Albus whispered.

'Not one, seven.'

'Seven, oh my.'

'Albus,' Minerva said as she stared with a worried expression, 'what is it?'

'What we are about to discuss can never leave this room.' Albus said urgently.

'Of course,' Minerva said.

'You know I will not repeat anything Albus,' Severus said.

'Harry, can you explain please?'

Harry nodded, 'A horcrux is an object that you place a piece of your soul into so you cannot die. As long as one piece of his soul was out there, nothing would kill him even if he's body is destroyed. The night he gave me this scar, he intended to make another horcrux. My mother sacrificed herself to protect me, so when he said the killing curse ready to kill me and make his horcrux, the spell backfired onto him because of my mother. Since he had five horcruxes out there, he didn't die, but he did vanish. What Dumbledore said was he turned into a mist and no one saw him again until I was fourteen when with help from one of his death eaters he used a dark spell and some ingredients he was returned to a body.'

'We have to hope that no one else has ever read about these and decided to make them.' Albus said.

'My Dumbledore removed any books that mentioned horcrux, you also removed all the books from the ministry's library as well. No one apart from you, me and my two friends know what a horcrux is.'

'So there would be books here, we must find them and hope no one makes them.' Minerva said.

'Does Slughorn teach?'

'Yes, Horace is the potions master, why do you ask?' Minerva asked.

'He gave Voldemort the last bit of information, he wasn't bad or anything, but Riddle was very good at flattery and could get information out of anyone.'

'And Horace is easily flattered. I can go to the library and find any book that mentions horcrux,' Minerva suggested.

'Soon Minerva, but Harry, did Voldemort ever tell his death eaters about these items?'

'No, he told no one, all he ever said to them was he had made sure he would always survive. I don't remember exactly what he said to them, I was in too much pain at the time.'

'When was this?'

'When I was fourteen, that's a long story in itself, but he used a death eater to get me to him. I was tied to his father's tombstone, Pettigrew carried out what was Voldemort at the time and placed him in a large cauldron, he added three ingredients then recited a spell, he was reborn,' Harry pulled up his sleeve, 'My blood was one of the ingredients he used, blood of the enemy, the other was bone of the father and flesh of the servant. After he was back he touched my scar because he had my blood, my mother's blood, so the protection my mother gave me he now had. So as he touched me all I felt was this white hot searing pain in my head, I almost passed out. Anyway, a lot to go into, but I ended up escaping and got back to Hogwarts, back to Dumbledore. Actually you three saved me only half an hour later, the death eater that was at Hogwarts was just about to kill me but you blasted the door in and got the truth out of him.'

'I believe this is going to take a lot longer than one meeting.'

Harry gave a weary laugh, 'A hell of a lot longer, but with him not even being here, all we have to concentrate on is his main followers and hoped they never got the same ideas Voldemort did.'

'He's name was Tom Riddle, do you know how he came up with the name Voldemort?' Minerva asked.

'Yeah, when I was twelve he used his diary to open the chamber of secrets, actually, he had my best friends sister open it, she was possessed. Then he took her down into the chamber, Ron and I went to help, but too much to go into now. I got there, Ginny was almost dead, he had my wand, Fawkes blinded the basilisk, then I got the sword of Gryffindor, killed the snake. But Voldemort put his name up in the air in flames, Tom Marvolo Riddle, then the letters changed to I am Lord Voldemort, an anagram of his name,' Harry shrugged but saw amazed looks and knew there was going to be a lot of those once he told these three people everything about his life and what he knew of Voldemort and his followers. Harry just hoped that this world stayed safe and no one decided to do what Voldemort did. Harry didn't leave everyone he cared about just to go through all that shit again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry walked along the corridor on the seventh floor towards the wall that led to the room of requirement. He just passed the wall three time, the door appearing when he hear his name, his name Brian. He turned and saw Snape hurrying towards him. Even though Harry knew the real Snape had been helping, he still felt like grabbing his wand.

'All this, what you were saying, I would like to continue talking to you. It's the weekend tomorrow, so I don't have classes. Do you think we could talk for a while tonight?'

Harry stared at the younger Snape, 'I suppose, but why?'

'There's something I never told Albus, I never told anyone, so I would like to tell you but not here. I don't want to take the chance at being overheard.'

'Sure, come back to my place, but make one sudden move and you just might see how good I am with a wand.'

'I won't, you have my promise Potter, this is important though.'

'Alright,' Harry opened the door and Snape followed him through the large room, 'Remind me to speak with Dumbledore about that vanishing cabinet before it gets used like it did in my world,' Harry opened the portrait and gestured for Snape to go in first, he wanted to keep Snape in front of him.

The two men walked in silence until they came to the trapdoor, Harry gestured to Snape who opened it and climbed up, Harry closed it and gestured for Snape to follow him into the kitchen and to have a seat, then he made them both coffee.

'So what is it you want to tell me?'

'Some of the things you said, I dreamt the same things, but I was older in my dreams and to be honest, I did not like myself in those dreams, even my looks were different.'

'Your soul was connecting to your alternate self and sorry to say, but your other self was a bastard even if he was helping.'

'Like I said, I did not like that other person and I don't want to become like him. But I should explain something else, just know I don't think that way anymore.'

'I'm not sure I like the sound of this, but go ahead, tell me.'

'Yes I was good friends with…Lily, up until a few years ago, I love her, she was my only friend, the only one I could talk to about certain things, personal things. I realised I was falling for someone, someone I knew couldn't return my feelings so I lashed out. That is the reason I said that to your mother.'

'Well, we both know she's not my mother in this world, so for now let's just call her Lily. Okay, in my world, James and Sirius were having a go at you, Lily had a go at James. You told her you didn't need help from a mudblood, you were hanging upside down by your ankles, a spell you actually invented but James used on you. Is that all the same?'

'Yes, exactly the same, it was right after our O.W.L.s.'

'Yeah, it was. You or you're other self was teaching me occlumency, I ended up breaking through into your mind, I saw what happened that day, until you pushed me out. From what Sirius told me, then Remus, you and James were always at each other, from day one. Sirius said you and he was as well.'

'We were and there is a reason for that.'

Harry gazed intensely at Snape, 'This person you had feelings for, it was one of them, James or Sirius?'

'James, then I realised he was after Lily so between my feelings for him and how he felt about Lily that's why I lashed out. I knew it wasn't Lily's fault, I also knew it wasn't James' fault that he didn't think of me in that way.'

'So you're gay?'

'Gay? I'm not sure I understand what you mean by gay.'

'Okay, maybe that's different. Alright, men in our world that fall for other men are homosexual or gay. Women who fall for women are lesbians or gay. Men and woman that fall for the opposite sex are heterosexual or straight, I'm gay, I like men, not women.'

'Oh then it is different here, we don't have categories like that. Men and women go with who they want, sometimes changing their sexual partners as they wish, go from men to woman and back again.'

'Oh, so no gay or straight everybody is bisexual, okay, well, that makes things better. Being gay isn't really accepted on my world, muggle or magical so I never told anyone I was gay, not even my closest friends. So apart from the dreams, why are you telling me something so personal about yourself?'

'After hearing you I knew you were someone that keeps things to himself, you've had no choice, so I knew I could trust you. There's another reason though.'

Harry again gazed intensely, 'I look like James, is that it?'

'Partially, but I got over my feelings for him a while ago. I figured if you found out you might believe I would try something on you as you are identical to James, apart from Lily's eyes.'

'Oh, so you don't find me attractive then?'

'I didn't say that,' Severus said quickly then flushed.

'So you do find me attractive but you aren't seeing me as James, is that it?'

'Yes, so I thought since we will be spending time with each other, we could get to know each other, maybe go on the odd date?'

Harry wasn't sure how he felt knowing this was Snape but it wasn't his Snape, he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. He admitted that this younger other Snape was cute, to Harry he was cute. He also realised that this Snape's nose was different, not hooked at all which meant the other snake must have had his nose broken. But since Harry thought he was cute and Snape admitted he found Harry attracted maybe they could see each other.

'You know what…Severus, maybe we could. Even though I never liked the other Snape, I always thought your eyes were gorgeous. I never told anyone that before,' Harry chuckled.

Severus smiled, 'Lily actually said I had nice eyes, I always though Lily had nice eyes, you're eyes.'

Harry smiled, 'You have got nice eyes, but now, you said apprentice, how does that work because that is different in my world?'

'Each teacher will take on an apprentice, then when the time comes the apprentice becomes the master or teacher in that subject, sometimes not for years later, but they are trained to take over, they stay as an assistant until their time comes to take over. I left Hogwarts as a student four years ago with perfect N.E.W.T. scores, but my potions was always best out of all the students, so I was taken on as the apprentice by Horace.'

'Even though I know you're not him, he was brilliant at potions, so that seems to be the same. Tell me this, was my mother good at potions, I was told she was but I don't know anything about my parents.'

'You're mother or Lily was brilliant at potions and the only reason she is not a potions apprentice is because she wished to start a family straight away, or almost straight away.'

'Are they married in this life?'

'Yes, married two years ago. I'm twenty one which makes them the same age.'

'So I'm born then. This is all so strange because they died at the age of twenty one, I was fifteen months old.'

'You said you were known around the magical world, were you adopted?'

Harry sighed but shook his head, 'No, because Dumbledore always knew Voldemort would return and because my mother sacrificed herself for me, I had a blood protection that would keep me safe as long as I stayed with her blood. Petunia, a muggle who hated me, hated magic, hated my father and her sister, but she took me in so I had that protection until I became of age.'

'I do remember Petunia, but the way you sounded just then makes me believe you never had a good life with them.'

'No, I didn't, it was a terrible, hard life. Maybe I'll tell you about it one day.'

'I'd like to hear about your life Brian. Even though it was hard and sad by the sound of it, you seem to be a very nice man, so you must have had some good people around you.'

'I did, a lot of good people,' Harry sighed, 'They would be grieving for me right now. I hate doing that to them, but knowing what my life was going to be like after the shit it already had been, I couldn't stay. So I want to make a new life for myself now I'm here, maybe that's with you,' Harry smiled at Severus and received a smile back, something he never thought he'd ever seen on his old potions master's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After Severus left, Harry had to do one thing, so he grabbed his cloak and apparated to Godric's Hollow. He stood staring at the potter home, his home, but not really. He stood invisible for a few minutes then as quietly as he could walked towards the large windows. The blinds were down but there was a small gap, he could see his father sitting on the floor with him as a baby. Harry shook his head, he had to remind himself that these people were not his family. James was sitting on the floor with his son Harry, Lily was sitting on the sofa behind her husband. Harry couldn't hear what was being said, but he thought they looked happy.

'I wish I could see Sirius, I wonder where he lives. Maybe Dumbledore could tell me, just so I could see him,' Harry sighed feeling wistful, then moved away from the house down the quiet road before apparating away, 'I have to remember their not my family, but it will be good to see them, maybe see a bit of their lives. Everything here is almost identical so far, so if I got to see them, that would let me know what my parents were probably like.'

Those thoughts made Harry feel better, so after showering, he climbed into bed wondering what he was going to do in this life. What type of job could he get, he never got his N.E.W.T.s but he knew he could pass, even potions. Maybe that is something I need to speak with my…granddad about.

The following morning after a cup of tea, Harry decided now he was over the shock of being in a parallel dimension he thought he'd look around this safe new world, but would do that after he had spoken with Dumbledore. When he stepped into his office he saw papers sitting on the desk, he never noticed them yesterday. So Harry sat down and looked through everything. It was all his documents with his new name, his deed to the house, his vaults and what they contain, everything he needed to start a new life as Brian Dumbledore even N.E.W.T.s, that he passed with almost all o's, just a couple of e's and one a. As Harry thought about everything he glanced around and caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the glass on the large cabinet.

'I still look like me, so I look like James Potter, how's that going to work?' Harry pointed his wand at his own hair, it went from black to dark blond, then he lightened his eyebrows so they matched, he pulled his glasses off. Even though he was a little blurry he could see just doing those two things changed his appearance. 'Maybe I could get rid of the glasses and use contact lenses, I might do that first, get it out of the way.'

Harry checked to see how much money he had, not enough, so he left the house and went to Gringotts got his money changed to muggle pounds then headed into London. He saw the eye specialist, had a few test done and said he could pick up his contacts in a couple of hours, but Harry ordered a few more pairs that he could pick up in a week. Harry left the shop and decided to look around London for a while. It seemed exactly the same, so Harry realised apart from things like Voldemort and death eaters, these worlds were identical. After looking in different shop windows, he sat at a café, had a coffee and some cake thinking about this new life, a life where no one knew him, that thought made Harry smile. He realised he could finally be like everyone else, be a normal young man and not the-boy-who-lived.

After putting in his contacts and paying, Harry left the shop and headed back to his home and straight through the tunnel to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure where Dumbledore was, so he decided to head up to his office first. Harry knocked and heard Dumbledore call to come in.

'Hi,' Harry smiled shyly.

'Oh very good…Brian, I was discussing your looks with Minerva last night. We weren't sure how you would feel about making some changes.'

'Well I thought about it this morning, so I changed my hair then got contact lenses. So do you think this is enough to stop me looking like James Potter of this world?'

'Yes, it does Brian. Naturally your facial features are still similar, but unless someone really studies you, I do not believe anyone will pick up the truth. Now, I was hoping to speak with you in regards to another idea Minerva and I discussed. So take a seat Brian,' Albus waited until Harry sat and pushed a bowl of sweets towards him, then smiled when Harry took one, 'About you and what you would like to do, in regards to employment. I did see that your vaults are fairly full so it's not something you need to worry about for a long time.'

'Actually I thought of this earlier. I'm not one for just sitting around doing nothing. I've been an active person my whole life, I like purpose in my life.'

'Yes, just from those few letters I received from you and the small amount of time we have spent together, I can see that. Well, Minerva had a suggestion for you to consider.'

'Oh, okay,' Harry wondered what this McGonagall's suggestion was, she didn't know Harry.

'Right now all but one teacher has an apprentice; Filius Flitwick is our charms teacher. Would you consider becoming his apprentice?'

'Oh,' Harry's eyes widened, 'charms, I'm pretty good at charms now, I had trouble with it years ago, but only because of how my life was, I couldn't concentrate. Um, did I ever explain about something called the DA or Dumbledore's army?'

'No, you never mentioned that. I don't think I like the idea of an army. Is this something I put together?'

'No, you knew about it, but no, let me explain. Okay, in our fifth year no one believed you and me about Voldemort being back, only close friends, order members and so forth. The minister then, Fudge put this woman here to teach defence, but she never taught us, it was mainly so she could report back to Fudge what you and I were up to. Fudge's greatest fear was that you would use the students for your own personal army. Now, because Voldemort was around and we weren't learning defence my friend, Hermione came up with an idea of me teaching them. At first I wasn't sure I could, but after listening to Hermione and Ron, all their arguments in favour of why they thought I could do it, I said yes. But Hermione and Ron had mentioned it to some other trustworthy friends.

'While we were sitting together working things out on our first meeting, there was twenty five of us. Names were being passed around, something we could call ourselves out in the school but wouldn't get anyone suspicious, mainly Umbridge, the bitch of a woman. Anyway, Ginny, Ron's younger sister said the DA or defence association then she said it could also stand for Dumbledore's army as that's what Fudge's greatest fear was. If we were talking around others and said DA they would have no idea what we were talking about, so we went with that and coins that had the proteus charm on them, so I could let everyone know when the next meeting was.

'I was able to teach twenty four students from twelve up to seventeen some advanced spells, or spells that a lot of people had problems with because there was never a defence teacher that lasted. While I was teaching defence, I was also teaching some charms as well, anything we thought we could use. Hermione would research, she's very smart, then tell me what she thought. Every one of those DA members fought the night in the battle of Hogwarts, except the younger members, one snuck back, he died, Colin, Lavender was killed by Greyback the werewolf and Fred, Ron's brother died when the giants blasted a wall he was standing near. So considering that some of us weren't of age, still untrained and going up against dark witches and wizards and ones that had years of knowledge of dark magic, we came out of it pretty unscathed.'

Albus Dumbledore sat there staring at this young man and realised he had a lot more experience than even someone a lot older would have. So the idea of Brian Dumbledore becoming the new charms apprentice sounded perfect for this young man.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'After everything you have told me Brian, I believe you will make an excellent charms apprentice. Naturally you will not start until the beginning of term and we are now only seven weeks until the end of this term, so maybe you could study up on aged related charm spells so you are up to date on which age learns which charms. Listening to what you have been through over the years, I'm sure your education was disrupted quite often.'

Harry gave a small laugh, 'You could say that. I'll head into Diagon Alley and get some books. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about though, something personal actually.'

'Go ahead.'

'Okay, see, Severus came to my place last night, we talked for a while, about what I have been saying, how everything seemed to be the same, especially in regards to his friendship with Lily. But he explained about something that is different, sexuality. In my world there categorised, men with woman are heterosexuals, men with men are homosexual or gay, women with women are lesbians or gay, men or women that go with either a man or a woman is bisexual, everyone is one of those. Severus explained that it's different here, that men and women get into relationships with whomever they want, even changing from one sex to another. See, I'm gay, or I like men and it wasn't really accepted in my world, whether magical or muggle, so I never told anyone, I even dated two girls just so people wouldn't find out, only a traditional male-female relationships are considered normal. Now your other self told me you were gay, you told me a little about your partner that died during the first war.'

'That is very different to here. Yes I did have a partner a long time ago, he never died, we just grew apart, but I also had a relationship with a woman for a few years. It's a natural part of our lives.'

'It's a lot better than my world. Anyway, Severus and I discussed dating, even though I hated the Snape from my world, I always liked his eyes. This Severus is younger, closer to my age, so we thought we would see what happens. How will that go if we're both here and apprentices?'

'Like any other relationship that one of the teachers have. Here we have three married teachers all with children. They live here in their private quarters, small houses you could call them, with their own garden. They are charmed so the students cannot see a teacher's private home. How is it in your world?'

'The teachers are all single, celibate and can't have personal relationships at all.'

'Then I think I should show you how the teachers here live. First I will show you from here how it looks then take you down to the grounds and you will see what the students see,' Albus stood from behind his desk and gestured Harry to follow. They walked through a door and out onto a large balcony, 'Look down.'

Harry glanced down, 'Oh blimey, gardens, I can see kids playing. There like normal back gardens,' Harry couldn't believe how this Hogwarts was, 'So the teachers partners, do they stay?'

'It's up to them, Irma's husband works as their children are older, students here, and their fireplaces in their homes are connected to the ministry. They go to their work places from there. Rolanda's husband stays home with the children and Qualand's wife is also a stay at home parent.'

'Qualand?' Harry's brow furrowed.

'The defence against the dark art's teacher, his son is in second year but he does have two younger children, nine and seven.'

'Oh, okay,' Harry shook his head in amazement, 'So when the kids are five years to ten years, do they leave for the day or what? I'm not sure what to ask.'

Albus chuckled, 'There is a few rooms on the lower floors for the younger students so they can be taught all the basics before becoming Hogwarts students at eleven. Naturally those younger students do not learn any magic, but they are shown and have everything explained to them. That is not just for the teacher's children but all magical children. A fireplace connects from that room to the ministry where the parents go to bring their children here every morning and pick them up every afternoon.'

'That's great, they are around their own kind straight away which was different to my world. Okay, another thing in my world is they buy their first wands at eleven, before coming here, is that the same or different?'

'Those young children learn what you would have learned, spelling, English, normal lessons for children that age. When they turn eleven they buy their first wand but cannot use magic outside of school, it seems to be the same with most students. You see Brian, if you and Severus wish to have a relationship including children, then that is what you can do without having to leave your jobs.'

'Well kids are out unless we adopt,' Harry kept staring down at the kids running around the gardens.

'Why do you say that, wouldn't you like to have your own child one day?'

Harry looked up feeling confused, 'Yes, naturally I would, but I'm a man, so it's impossible.'

'Oh dear, you must not have really heard me. Tell me Brian, did you have a sex education class at Hogwarts?'

'No, I heard it gets taught in seventh year, which is what I normally would be doing now. But looking for the horcruxes I had to skip my last year. But what's that got to do with what we were talking about?'

'I think it might be wise to speak with Poppy about this. I will explain the basics for now. Men in this world can get pregnant, they need potions to change their bodies so they can fall, carry and give birth. Sometimes a woman who had a difficult pregnancy does not want to do it a second time, so the man will. Or if the couple is two men or two woman then they just need a few potions to assist them,' Albus Dumbledore chuckled at the shocked look on the young Harry potter's face, 'Oh my boy, you have a lot to learn.'

'Bloody hell,' Harry finally found his voice then looked down at his body, 'Me, pregnant, blimey. I'm not sure what's the most shocking, no Voldemort or men can get pregnant,' Harry laughed, 'But it means I could have kids one day. Growing up with no family I always hoped to have a family if the war was ever over. That is another reason I never told anyone I was gay, I figured a relationship with a girl, marriage then I could have kids.'

'Yes, I can see your reasoning for that. But if you remember Brian I did tell you how I was pregnant and lost my daughter, did you forget about that?'

'Oh, yeah, you did, sorry. I was so shocked that I was in another world that some of what you said just didn't penetrate fully plus I was exhausted. You'd think hearing about a man being pregnant would do that,' Harry shook his head in amusement making Albus chuckle.

'Let's go for a walk down to the grounds. I can explain more about our world, see if there is anything else that is a major difference from your world to mine.'

'I think you're going to shock me a lot more professor, but so far, it's all been great shocks,' Harry smiled hugely then followed Dumbledore from the office down through the castle and out onto the ground. Albus points and all Harry saw was the castle wall, 'So those gardens are there, but you can't see them. That is just so fantastic professor,' Harry kept staring at the walls of the castle knowing that really there were gardens with children behind the enchantments. To Harry, this was a better Hogwarts, the teachers had a life away from the school, they had family and to Harry that was a very important part of life one now he knew he could have one day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Albus showed Harry some quarters that he will use once he begins his apprenticeship but if he wished to leave during holidays he could, so having the house would be useful. Albus told Harry he did not have to live at Hogwarts until two weeks before term, then Filius would take him through what he would be doing.

After the last classes that day Albus took Harry to Filius' private quarters to introduce Brian as the charms apprentice so they could get to know each other. To Harry it was easy as he already knew Filius Flitwick and always liked him, so he was comfortable with the little charms teacher and after a few minutes Filius was comfortable with Brian. At first he was only nervous about having Albus Dumbledore's grandson as his apprentice but as Albus explained Brian would be his apprentice and he would not interfere with anything to do with charms or the classes.

The following day Harry went into Flourish and Blotts and grabbed a heap of charms books, from first year up to seventh year, but he also got some advanced charm books as well. Another lot of books Harry got were on sex education and some other books on how the magical world works. He knew there would be a lot of things that both worlds had that he knew nothing about. So after he finished paying he stepped out onto the cobbled street, looked around then thought he might buy a broom so he headed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

'So far it's the same,' Harry ran his fingers along the brand new Firebolt and he realised it was only slightly different to the one he lost. Harry took it to the counter then dug into his pouch for the money and paid for the broom, when someone stepped up behind him. Harry didn't really care who it was but something made his spine tingle, so he glanced around and quickly turned back, his father and Sirius were standing there. Harry tried to control his breathing and concentrate on his purchase and to remember that this man was not his father.

'They're a great broom, do you play professionally?' James Potter asked.

'Um, no, I just like to fly, do you fly?' Harry asked trying to keep his voice from showing his nerves.

'I did at Hogwarts, but I don't get a lot of time now, especially with a young baby. But I figured now he has his first child's broom I might get myself another one to fly with him instead of running after him all the time. I'm James Potter by the way, this is my friend Sirius Black,' James stuck his hand out.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Brian Dumbledore,' Harry shook both man's hand and was pleased when they showed surprise but Harry knew it was at the name, not because they recognised him, 'Yep, Albus is my grandfather.'

'Blimey, what's it like having the greatest wizard alive as your grandfather?' Sirius asked.

'Actually granddad's great, but it helps when I needed extra lessons if I was having a problem. He's been a great mentor over the years.'

'I'm sure he has. I never knew Dumbledore to have kids,' James said.

'A daughter, my mother, anyway, I have to go, it was nice meeting both of you,' Harry took his broom and hurried from the shop. He needed to get away before they asked what his mother's name was, Harry had no idea and better talk to Dumbledore about that, 'At least they didn't recognise me, so my disguise works,' Harry said softly to himself as he left Diagon Alley to head home.

Harry sat down in the office and read the diary again, then he made copies of the names of death eaters or supporters of Voldemort he had written. He figured Dumbledore needed to know who they were so he could check them out. As Harry was writing the list his thoughts drifted to Sirius, seeing him standing there, alive, those thoughts brought other thoughts, the family tree, the Black family tree and how Sirius was related to Bellatrix and the Malfoy's. Harry quickly wrote down what he remembered about that family, which wasn't a lot. At that time when Sirius was explaining about his family Harry had those strange feelings and didn't want to leave Sirius. That was the last time Harry saw Sirius alive until he turned up at the ministry, right before Bellatrix killed him.

'Even though this is not my Sirius, I could see him occasionally, I just have to remember that he doesn't know me here, I'm not Harry Potter, I'm Brian Dumbledore.'

Ron stepped into the kitchen and sat next to his father, 'Dad, I was hoping you might speak with Hermione for me.'

'Yes, I could, what about?'

'She's still so upset about Harry, we all are, but her parents, she hasn't even thought about them. They are safe, we know that, but if she finds them it might help.'

'Alright son, I'll speak with her after breakfast. You've been staying so strong for her, but you are grieving as well. Sometimes it's good to cry or talk to someone about Harry.'

'I don't want to cry while Hermione's around, it would just set her off again.'

'She loved Harry,' Arthur raised his eyebrows.

'As a brother dad, she explained to both me and Harry while we were away. I always thought she liked him, Harry knew that, but he said he always thought of her as a sister, a big bossy know it all sister,' Ron and Arthur gave a small chuckle. 'So it's like how we feel about Fred, but with us there's so many of us, she feels like she's lost her only sibling and not having her parents here is making that harder. I'm only worried about one thing.'

'Explain then.'

'Okay, if we go and find them, what if they stay and Hermione wants to stay with them?'

'Then you and Hermione will need to discuss that. You are both adults now Ron and Harry did leave you a lot of money, so if you both wished to stay there, you could make a nice life for yourselves in Australia.'

'I did think about that, but after Fred, I don't think mum would like that.'

'No, she would miss you like she does when Charlie always returns home. So if you did and came for visits expect a lot of attention, hugs and yelling about something you're not doing right,' Arthur smiled making Ron laugh.

'Yeah, I would rather stay here, but I love Hermione. It's taken us so long to finally admit how we feel about each other that I won't risk losing her and if that means living here or living there, then that's what I'll do. About Ginny, she hasn't left her room since the other day.'

'She will Ron, she has liked Harry for a long time. Your mother told me that Ginny had dreams of marrying Harry one day, of having his children. So you see, her whole life up to this point has been based around Harry, her thoughts, her hopes, her dreams, now they're gone. It might take her longer but eventually she will realise she can't stop living just because Harry died. He wouldn't want that, she knows he wouldn't. So let's just be here for her and if she wants some time to herself, let her have that as well.'

Ron smiled, 'Harry always said he liked talking to you, getting advice when he needed it, now I know what he meant. Thanks dad,' Ron got up and hugged his father before heading back upstairs, but he missed the tears that had fallen from Arthur's eyes at those words, words Harry had said about him. To Arthur it was like he had lost two sons, but he knew Fred and Harry were together now, together with the Potters, with Sirius, with Dumbledore, with people they cared about. Knowing that made Arthur feel a little better but how he wished they were all still here to share in this safe new world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry sat between Severus and Dumbledore, he placed some paper in front of Dumbledore before filling his plate with food.

'So this is the list of everyone's names that supported him?'

'Everyone I remembered and what I wrote in the diary. I marked death eaters in red and supporters in blue and the green marked ones we all believed wanted what he did, but never did anything wrong, you just wouldn't trust them.'

'Very organised, thank you, this will help.'

'One thing, in Diagon Alley, I went today to get those books, but I only went to a few shops that I knew. Is Knockturn Alley there?'

'Yes, but it's just the none essential shops, you do get a few seedy people hanging around down there. Now why do you ask?'

'See, in my world Knockturn Alley is where all the dark arts shops are. There was one, Borgin and Burkes that sold a whole range of dark objects. When Voldemort first left Hogwarts he worked for them even though he was very smart, but he did have his reasons. Anyway, the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, its twin is in Borgin and burkes, well in my world it is. Draco Malfoy, a son of a death eater and basically my enemy since we met, he was given the job of killing you. He was only sixteen, his life threatened, his mother's life so naturally he was going to do it, but he was scared and really stressed. Anyway, he repaired the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement and death eaters entered the cabinet from Borgin and burkes and got inside Hogwarts. You did die that night, not from Malfoy, from Snape, but there's a lot more to that which I can explain later. I just thought you should know about that cabinet, oh I sealed it when I passed, just until I told you.'

'Staying cautious is a good thing, but the twin to that cabinet was destroyed a long time ago. Now Borgin and Burkes in a shop in Knockturn Alley, I have never been in there so I do not know what they sell. Maybe you and I can take a visit tomorrow, see for ourselves?'

'Yeah, we could do that and it might be wise to really check out a few places, just to make sure.'

'Yes, we will check out as you say every shop down there. Severus, would like to join us tomorrow?'

Harry smiled at Severus, he had to keep saying Severus and not Snape as this was not the Severus Snape from his world.

'I would like that headmaster, thank you. I could help with identifying any dangerous potions.'

'Yeah, you could and I've seen a few dark objects that I could identify and I'm sure granddad knows what is dark and what is not. So between the three of us we should be able to see what's about,' Harry turned back to Dumbledore, 'I was in quality quidditch supplies buying a new Firebolt, James and Sirius were there.'

'Did they recognise you?'

'No, they introduced themselves and when they heard my name then they asked about you. You know the type of questions, what's it like having the great Albus Dumbledore as my grandfather. They did say they didn't know you had kids, I said your daughter, my mother, but I quickly got out of there before they asked her name.'

'Her name was Adeline Kendra Dumbledore.'

'Kendra, after your mother, oh, is your sister alive in this world?'

'Ariana, yes, she's very old today, but she's still alive, so is my brother who still runs that pub.'

'Aberforth,' Harry chuckled, 'he's great, he helped the DA. Okay, see, your sister was killed when she was young, very young and that's why you and your brother don't talk. But it's different here, she's alive, so that's good. Did you know Gellert Grindlewald in your youth?'

'Yes, we were friends and I did stop him in our famous duel.'

'So that's the same, there's something that you two were looking for, three items,' Harry raised his eyebrows and saw Dumbledore's surprised expression, 'Seems the same as well. The stone that I used was one of them, you should have one and I have another, we have those three items.'

'Oh my, so you know about my wand?'

'Yes, in my world that now belongs to me, I have it at my house. How is that possible, you have it and I have it?'

'It is two different worlds Brian, not the same one, you have to remember that. But I would like to compare them. So the cloak, you have that as well?'

'Yeah, my father left it for me, actually you gave it to me in my first year. You asked my father to borrow it, but you wanted to study it because you realised what it was. They died so you kept it with you until I started at Hogwarts. So it's at the house as well.'

'So you're saying that right now, those three items are at your home?'

'Yes, the ones from my world. I was going to put the wand back in your tomb, Voldemort took it thinking it would be powerful enough to kill me, but he didn't win it and I already owned it by then.'

'Oh Brian, there is so much I need to hear. I think we are going to have a lot of interesting conversations.'

Harry chuckled, 'I think you're right about that granddad, I might even shock the great Albus Dumbledore.'

Albus chuckled, 'I do believe you might Brian, so it's going to be very interesting hearing everything you have to tell me. But since you've finished eating and it's getting late, why don't you head home and you can meet us here in the morning?'

'I might just do that,' Harry turned to Severus, 'Do you want to walk with me?'

'Yes, I would like that, headmaster,' Severus nodded then walked beside Brian as they left the great hall, not knowing that the eyes of the students and staff were following them, 'Do you mind if I come to your place for a while?'

'No, I was hoping you would,' Harry smiled then moved passed the wall three times, opened the door and Severus followed him in.

Harry and Severus left the office, Harry taking his hand and leading him out into the living room, they sat down and Harry decided he had to find out what Severus was like, so he kissed him, hungrily, passionately.

When their lips parted both men smiled, 'I have wanted to do that since we spoke.'

'So have I Severus, I know I've had a lot of serious stuff to think about but kissing you was there as well. There's something I want to tell you though, some stuff that I knew about the other you. So far almost everything is the same, so I'm not sure if what I know about you is the same or not.'

Severus smiled, but took Brian's hand, 'Go ahead, we're getting to know each other, so let's see what you know about me.'

'Well, I know you get your love of potions from your mother, Eileen Prince. She was a pureblood that married a muggle, Tobias Snape, is that the same?'

'Yes.'

'You're father was abusive towards you and your mother, my mother used to listen to you when you needed to vent.'

'She did, she was the only one I could speak with about what used to go on in that house. My mother died just over a year ago, I don't see my father anymore.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know much more about them. How I found out about your parents, because I wasn't really interested, mainly because of how Snape was in my world. But when I was doing my sixth year, originally I didn't think I could do potions because my Snape only took O students into his N.E.W.T classes, but Slughorn came out of retirement to take over potions while Snape took defence. Anyway, since I didn't buy my stuff, Slughorn let me use books and stuff from there. I found an old potions book, yours that had been your mothers. Inside it said the property of the half-blood prince. Hermione, she's just so smart and wanted to find out who that book belonged to because I followed all your instructions that you had changed and my potions turned out the best in the class when I used to be hopeless at potions. Hermione found the article about your mother winning some potions contest as a student here, and how she married Tobias Snape.'

'I do have my mother's book from when she was a student and I have made a few changes to certain potions. Horace said I'm too young to be doing that and won't take them seriously, so I keep that to myself now.'

'They worked better, but enough talking, let's go back to snogging.'

'I'll be in that,' Severus moved quickly until his lips had claimed Harry's again, no not Harry, Brian, he had to keep reminding himself this wasn't Harry Potter, this was Brian Dumbledore and as of now, his partner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The moment Albus, Brian and Severus stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, everyone stared. Brian knew this time it was because of Dumbledore and not him so he relaxed with all the staring for the first time in his life.

'How are you today Tom?'

'Fine professor Dumbledore, it's not very often we see you in here.'

'No, I do not get a lot of time, but I thought I would show my grandson around since he lived overseas and only just returned. Brian, this is Tom, he owns the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Hello,' Brian smiled and shook the old man's hand who stared at him, but again Harry knew it was because he was Dumbledore's grandson, or so he thought and he wasn't the chosen one.

'It's nice to meet you Brian. It must be very daunting having the great Albus Dumbledore as your grandfather.'

'Not really, to me his just granddad,' Harry gave a cheeky smile to Dumbledore who chuckled.

'We should get on with our shopping, Tom,' Albus shook the barman's hand again and the three men went through to the back, Albus tapped the bricks and they entered Diagon Alley.

'You said yesterday that you bought a broom,' Albus said as he looked down at Harry.

'Yeah, I was captain of Gryffindor, played seeker since my first year at Hogwarts. But the last time I was being moved to a safe house death eaters and Voldemort attacked, my broom was lost, a Firebolt that Sirius bought me. So even though I won't be playing quidditch, I still love to fly.'

'I don't think I remember the last time a first year made the team, you must be very good.'

'McGonagall thought I was a natural considering I hadn't even flown until the day she saw me. I caught the snitch my first game, over Slytherin,' Harry smirked at Severus who shook his head trying not to scowl at his teams loss, 'I usually caught the snitch especially over Slytherin.'

'Sounds like the rivalry between those two houses are the same in both worlds.'

'Yep, they hate each other and usually the Slytherin's will do anything to win, even cheat, sorry Severus.'

'Don't be, it's the way my house is when it comes to that insufferable game.'

Harry and Albus chuckled, 'Severus never did like quidditch, he preferred to spend his time studying potions.'

'Yeah, that was the same to the one in my world.'

'Professor Dumbledore,' a female voice called.

Albus, Harry and Severus turned, 'Lily, how nice to see you and this must be Harry.'

'Yes, he'll be one soon,' Lily faced the other two men, 'Severus.'

'Lily, it's nice to see you again, you're son has your eyes.'

'Yes, he does.'

Albus noticed Lily glance at Harry, 'Lily, this is my grandson Brian Dumbledore. Brian this is Lily Potter, you meet her husband James, yesterday in the quidditch store.'

'Hello,' Harry said quietly and held out his hand, she shook it smiling at him. Harry was staring into his mother's smiling face, 'It's nice to meet you.'

'It's nice to meet you as well, and do you know, I never knew professor Dumbledore had a grandson.'

'I never lived here, until recently. Your son is cute, very messy hair, I seem to recall your husband's hair looked messy.'

'Oh yes, my darling Harry got his father's hair, nothing I do will make it lie flat. But do you know Brian, you are the first person I have ever seen with the same colour eyes as mine. I have been told my eye colour is a very unusual green.'

'Yes, I've been told the same and your son has your eyes.'

'He does, well I should let you get on with your shopping. It was nice to see you again professor, Severus.'

'Lily,' Severus smiled.

'Lily, tell that husband of yours not to listen to Sirius all the time. He needs to grow up now he is a father.'

Lily laughed, 'Oh I try but those two will always be big kids,' she smiled and walked off.

Albus turned to face Harry, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, that's the first time I'd ever seen her, she seemed nice, I always wondered what she was like.'

'Lily is a lovely girl, she always was. How she puts up with James and Sirius is beyond me.'

'I wonder that myself,' Severus said softly.

'From what Remus told me about my father, he had a very loveable side that my mother just couldn't resist.'

'Oh yes, James can be very charming when he wants to, he just needs to grow up a bit.'

'Sirius and Remus told me my father was very popular at Hogwarts, quidditch captain, popular with the girls, loved to prank people.'

'Yes, that is the same, James played chaser and he was very good, he could have played seeker and I believe he would have been a better seeker than Ashton who was the seeker at the time. I suppose that's where you get it from, your father.'

'Probably, I didn't even know he played until McGonagall offered me the position. Hermione, my friend, she showed me the old cup with his name on it. I had no idea, then she showed me some books that my parents were in, because of what happened with Voldemort.'

'So you were never told a lot about them, while you were growing up I mean?'

'No, her bitch of a sister wouldn't talk about her and if I tried to ask they just hit and said don't ask questions. Hagrid was the one that told me how they died and why, that was when he brought me into Diagon Alley to buy all my Hogwarts stuff. He was the one that told me I was a wizard.'

'Maybe it's best to forget about that, for now Brian, we have work to do.' Albus said kindly.

Severus took Harry's hand in his, 'Professor Dumbledore is right Brian.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Yeah, I'm getting a new life now, so let's go make sure it stays safe. Lead the way granddad.'

Albus chuckled, 'You know Brian, I like hearing that.'

'I like saying it as that is how I felt about my Dumbledore. We spent so much time together, he was always waiting for me to wake up in the hospital wing from one injury or another, just like a grandfather would. He was the one that gave me advice on life, sex, all that type of stuff.'

'Then I will continue to be there for you,' the three men continued walking until they walked down the small dark lane into Knockturn alley. Many people saw Albus and ducked into shops or hurried away. Harry, Severus and Albus raised their eyebrows all thinking the same thing, maybe some of these people were up to no good. So they went from shop to shop looking at items, Harry whispering to Dumbledore if he noticed an item that was considered a dark object, Severus doing the same if he noticed banned ingredients or potions he thought might not be what they seemed. Albus made a mental list of what items he knew needed to be destroyed and what shops might need to be watched. As they were leaving, Harry stopped dead making Albus and Severus stop, then they saw Harry gazing with deadly eyes at the women walking towards them.

'Remain calm Brian, she is not from your world, but as she is here visiting Knockturn alley, we will keep an eye on her.'

'She killed Sirius.'

'Not here she didn't, remember that, now let's go.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths then looked away, 'Keep reminding me or I'll end up doing something that wouldn't be good.'

'Let's go Brian,' Severus took Brian's hand and pulled him out of Knockturn alley with Albus following them.

'I might head back to Hogwarts, why don't you two spend some time together?'

'I think that is a good idea headmaster, we will be back in time for dinner,' Severus kept staring down at Brian as they left Diagon Alley and apparated back to Brian's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'Severus, I know we've only just started going out, but I would like to make love with you.'

'I would like that as well, but I have never been with anyone before.'

'Neither have I, so it looks like we both have a lot to learn.'

'We do and we get to learn on each other. Why don't you take me to your room?'

'That sounds perfect,' Harry smiled, keeping hold of Severus' hand he walked up the long hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The following morning Harry woke, he saw a note sitting on the bedside, he knew he wouldn't be able to read it until he put his contacts in, so he strolled into the shower. He stood under the cascading water remembering the night before, the sex and even though it was a little uncomfortable he couldn't believe how good it felt. When he finished he dried, dressed then put his contacts in, sat and read the note from Severus.

'Last night was wonderful and I cannot wait to make love again. Even though this has just happened, my feelings for you are growing, I hated leaving you this morning, hopefully when you are living at Hogwarts we can wake up together. If you have nothing on today, I thought you could try out your new broom at Hogwarts. Even though I do not like quidditch, I do fly occasionally, so maybe we could have a fly together, right after classes finish. I'm Looking forward to seeing that cute smile of yours, Severus.'

Harry grinned goofily before walking out of his room and into his office. He glanced up at the books he had started to buy, they reminded him of Hermione which reminded him of Ron and everyone else, all his friends and wondered how they were.

'I can have a life here, I shouldn't feel guilty that I left them, not after hearing what my life would have been like, they all have family and each other, I had no family there, but I might finally get one here. I wish there was a way to let them know I'm okay even if they think I'm dead,' Harry's head dropped as he swayed on the spot, 'That's it,' Harry smiled, 'This seer was powerful, making me remember things only when I needed to. Okay, I need to buy a camera and this house has electricity, so maybe a lap top and a digital camera. I wish I could get a picture of James, Lily and Sirius, if I could, they would think we're together. Maybe granddad can think of something,' Harry smiled again then hurried from the house.

Later that day, Harry grabbed his broom but also some of his books and personal stuff, went through the tunnel then straight to the room he would be using at Hogwarts when the new school year started. After putting everything away, he headed down through the school to join Severus and Dumbledore for lunch.

'Hi,' Harry grinned at Severus.

'Hi yourself, did you get my note?'

'Yeah, I did, it was nice and my feelings are growing as well, not to mention other part of my anatomy,' Harry whispered making Severus chuckle before turning to Dumbledore, 'Remember the seer and how I wouldn't remember anything, part of the charm?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Well, I remembered something else. See, I've been feeling guilty about making my friends believe I'm dead, mainly Hermione and Ron. They always did or tried to do anything to keep me safe, very overprotective. So this morning I was wondering what I could do to get some message or something through to them so they would know I was okay. Knowing Hermione, she's probably still crying on my old bed at the Burrow and she needs to find her parents. Anyway, it came to me, like how I accepted this life and everything, a picture, I can send her a picture.'

'If you took a picture here how would she receive it?'

'The charm but I would need to leave the picture on McGonagall's desk, charm it, then however this works a copy of the picture would materialise in the other world on McGonagall's desk. The thing is her desk in that world is your desk, so would I use your desk or her desk?'

'I would say my desk if she is now headmistress.'

'She is, they told her right after the fighting. Okay, one thing, I could take a picture with you, they would know instantly that it's not my past even though your younger, but I'm the same, the same with Severus. I wish I could get a picture of my parents and Sirius, just to show them they're with me even if it's just in this world. I know what Hermione's like, she acted like my mother a lot, so right now she would not be doing too well.'

'Then if this is what you want we can get a picture of James, Lily and Sirius. When the school term finishes my job is to meet parents of children who will be attending Hogwarts in later years, if the parents wish to that is. We sit in a casual setting and talk about what the child will be learning, what the parents expect from me and my staff and what I expect in regards to what the parents should explain to their children. So from the third week of the holidays I start my meetings at The Leaky Cauldron, James and Lily have requested that Sirius be with them during our meeting. Now though, how would we explain why you would like a picture of people you do not know?'

Harry grinned, 'At first when I thought of that I didn't know, then something popped into my head. As a kid I got hold of one of my cousins discarded possessions, a camera. So even though I could never get to develop the film or anything I enjoyed learning about, like how to take pictures. So I bought a really nice camera this morning and books on how to take pictures of people and scenery. Even though I'm looking forward to being the charms apprentice and helping here, photography is just a hobby I would like to do. So I could casually walk into The Leaky Cauldron, ask if I can take pictures of other people then see you and them together, ask about a picture that I would gladly give them a copy. You could even suggest taking a picture of me but make sure somehow I'm standing near them in some way?'

'You have a very sneaky mind Brian, are you sure you were not in Slytherin?' Albus chuckled.

'No, but being around Ron's brothers, I learned a thing or two. The twins had such a playful side, loved to joke and prank, but they could be sneaky when they needed to. Oh you don't know them here, well, they would only be a couple of years old at the moment. But Fred and George Weasley are twins who end up owning a joke shop that takes off, they invent some great stuff and caused a lot of problems for Filch when they were here. Even though you used to act like you were upset about what they did I always saw that twinkle in your eye with the antics they got up to.'

'Sounds like one of Arthur's sisters, she was a very playful person. Even though she was a very bright student, she could not help playing jokes on everyone, Martha used to have me laughing sometimes. It seems these twins are going to be doing the same in future years.'

Harry chuckled knowing exactly what to expect from the Weasley twins, but Harry realised that he won't be a student but a member of staff so he couldn't show his real feelings when any of his friends started here in years to come. Harry had a lot to think about and he had to learn not to show his feelings when he saw anyone he might know. There's so much he has to think about before he really settles into this safe new life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

So it would look legitimate, Harry took pictures of Hogwarts, the staff, even the students while they were out in the grounds. He was lucky that Dumbledore could cast a charm around his digital camera to stop it being affected by magic. He had Severus take a picture of him and Dumbledore, then Dumbledore took a picture of Harry and Severus together. When he was finished and everyone went back to their classes, Harry took the camera to his room then grabbed his broom. He decided to have a fly by himself while he waited for Severus to join him because he had no idea what Severus Snape was like on a broom.

Harry stood in the middle of the pitch, staring around at the stands remembering all the quidditch games he played. He knew some games ended badly or he ended up in hospital, but mostly Harry always had fun and loved playing quidditch. He grinned, mounted his new broom and took off fast, heading straight up, then he dove fast, he remembered the times he used to dive for the snitch. As he went through some of his maneuvers he never realised he had an audience, students watched from windows and some out on the grounds when their classes finished. Nothing penetrated Harry's mind until he saw Severus standing on the grass with a broom in his hand, so he quickly dove, jumping off before the broom even stopped.

'Showing off your skills as a quidditch player,' Severus smirked making Harry laugh.

'Something like that and even though I used to hate all the attention I used to get, I loved playing quidditch, it was the only time I had fun. I don't know how you feel about flying even if you don't like quidditch, so are you any good on a broom?'

'I can hold my own, naturally not against a quidditch player.'

'You're not flying against a quidditch player, just with your boyfriend,' Harry chuckled, gave Severus a kiss, then they both mounted their brooms, 'Let's go Sev.'

'Oh so you have a bit of a cheeky side, I like that,' Severus grinned, then took off after Harry again neither of them knew they had an audience, staff and students. But one thing was the students who played quidditch all watched Harry, they thought he was excellent on a broom and they also thought it was a shame he wasn't a student.

Harry and Severus landed about an hour later to cheers from some students who had been sitting in the stands watching them.

'We were talking earlier Mr. Dumbledore, all of us wish you were a student, you fly like a professional,' a young girl of about fifteen smiled.

'Thank you, I always loved flying and the faster the better in my book. I did play quidditch overseas, seeker and thoroughly enjoyed it.'

'It shows and we never realised professor Snape was such a good flyer. We heard you were going to be the new charms apprentice. Do you think it would be possible to get tips from you in the new year?' a young boy asked.

'I'll speak with my grandfather, see what he has to say. If it's fine with him, then I'm in,' Harry smiled at all the kids, got smiles back before they walked away, 'Sev, does the school have a quidditch coach?'

'No, a flying instructor who is the referee for quidditch games, Madame Hooch.'

'She was the same in my world.'

'If professor Dumbledore allowed you to coach, it would mean all four houses, not just Gryffindor.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yes, I realise that Sev and I would if they want me to, don't know if they will though. Anyway, I could use a shower, I'm all sweaty.'

'Then if you like, we could shower together,' Severus whispered as he gazed into Brian's eyes.

'I like the way your mind works,' Brian smiled, took Severus hand and they walked that way into the castle and up to Severus' room. They dropped their brooms as they headed to the bathroom, stripping off and climbing under the warm water.

'You know…Brian, I've been constantly saying Brian so I wouldn't say Harry. How do you feel having to use another name?'

'It was strange to hear it, but I realise I couldn't be Harry anymore. I read a bit more of the diary I wrote and I seemed to know I would be able to accept it. The only part I don't like is the fact that I've basically given up that part of my parents, the name they gave me and my bloodline. But another thing I realised, I wanted a normal life, I always did and giving up my name is easy to get that, I'm sure my parents would understand if they knew how my life was and what it was going to be like.'

'I'm sure they would, but it sounds like you suffered a lot,' Severus ran his fingers down Brian's neck, then down his chest, he circled each nipple before rolling them between his thumb and finger.

'I did, but I came out of alive and I got to come here where I can finally have a life without the constant danger. But we can talk more about that later if you like, I would like to taste you,' Brian gave a cheeky smile before dropping to his knees.

Severus and Brian stepped into the great hall, they noticed instantly that they got smiles from a lot of the students as they headed up to the staff table.

'It seems you've made an impression on the students Brian. I've had lots students coming up to me asking the same thing.'

'I told them I was going to speak with you, see if it was possible, I didn't expect them to say anything.'

'I'm sure you remember what students are like when they want something and they seem to want you as a coach. So yes, you have my permission to coach all four quidditch teams if they wish you too.'

'I knew it would be the four, so I expect to coach all and I will do so without bias.'

'I'm sure you will, now let's have some dinner, I'm sure after your exhausting afternoon you are both famished,' Albus smiled with his twinkle in his eyes.

Brian and Severus both blushed as they looked away, then started to dish up their dinner. While Brian was eating, he had students all staring at him, some nodding, other shaking their heads, finally Brian realised why. They wanted to know if professor Dumbledore was going to allow him to coach, so Brian smiled and nodded, but made sure he smiled and nodded to all four tables, that way Slytherin house would know he would be there for any assistant if they require it. His life was looking up, and he couldn't be happier. He was about to have a dream job, he had Severus and now he would be able to help teach the students about quidditch maneuvers and different flying techniques. He knew in years to come he would have kids, a family of his own. Life was good.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

With the help from Albus, Brian was able to draw up a time table for all four quidditch teams that would like some extra coaching. Albus told Brian that he would give the time table out to the captains of all four teams when school returned. Once the term finished, Brian and Severus spent all their time together, but they did spend time with Dumbledore when he was at the school. Severus would watch Harry when he worked on his pictures that he had been taken and Severus knew Brian was trying to decide which pictures would be sent to the alternate world as the charm limited what could be transferred between worlds.

'I'm going to have this picture of us enlarged, framed and placed in my room at Hogwarts, would like a copy done for you Sev?'

'I would, but I am hoping very soon that we might share a room.'

Harry looked up from his laptop, 'Even though we spend all our time together including nights, you're talking about living together. Don't you think it's a bit soon for that Sev?'

'We've both admitted that we want to be together,' Severus stepped around the desk and knelt down, 'I love you, I want us to live together.'

Harry smiled down at Severus, 'I love you too Sev, I wasn't sure how you felt. Okay, it looks like we live together. I will need to come here occasionally to work on the pictures.'

'We can do that, so right before the new school term starts, you move your stuff into my rooms or would you prefer your room?'

'You're room, you've been there for a while, you're settled in, I haven't and I've only slept in there once. So now this picture of us gets enlarged for our room.'

'I'm not rushing you, am I?'

'No, I hate staying away from you.'

'So do I, so we can go get the picture enlarged.'

'I thought of doing it once I have all the pictures finished. I still have to get pictures of Lily, James and Sirius.'

'Then we'll do it after. But didn't you say that professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with you before lunch?'

'Oh yeah, I forgot, I get so engrossed in this,' Harry cleaned up then holding Severus' hand walked down to the great hall where Dumbledore was sitting alone at the staff table, 'Sorry, I was downloading my pictures, time got away from me.'

'That's fine Brian. Now to what I wish to speak with you about, we need a full story of you and you're parents. I believe you could stick to the story of what happened to your parents apart from how they died. This gives a legitimate reason why I raised you and why you attended school overseas, it also makes your scar legitimate. I have been asked by some of the other staff how you got such an unusual scar. Most people will not push for details if you say you do not like to talk about what happened to your parents, just that they died when you were a baby, you were with them but survived with just the scar.'

'That makes sense actually, I would hate to slip and say something about when my parents died. It was brought up often in my world mainly because I'm the only person to ever survive the killing curse and I've done that twice.'

'Twice, you only mentioned the time when you were a child.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay since no one else is around I'll explain. The night Voldemort died, there was a huge fight going on at Hogwarts, our side against his side, but he had all his death eaters, snatchers, who were basically witches and wizards that wanted part of his power, then he had dementors, giants and werewolves as well. During the fighting he called a halt, then told me to go to him. He had just set his large snake on Snape to kill him, when he left the shrieking shake I went in, Snape gave me some memories, I had no idea why or why he would give me anything. Anyway, when he died we left, Hermione and Ron went into the great hall to be with Ron's family, Fred had just died. I saw Remus and Tonks body, along with young Colin, a member of the DA. I couldn't take seeing all the dead so I ran all the way up to your office to speak with your portrait but you weren't in your portrait, all the portraits were empty. I was angry, frustrated and scared wondering how I was going to stop people dying. Everyone knew I was supposed to be the chosen one, but I had no idea what to do. Finally I decided to watch the memory to see why Snape would give me anything when he hated me. Before you died you told Snape he had to tell me something but at the right time, when Voldemort feared for the life of his snake and stopped sending her out to do it's bidding,' Harry blew out a huge breath, Severus squeezed his hand.

'What did he tell you Brian?' Albus asked.

'That on the night I got my scar Voldemort was planning on making another horcrux, but because of my mother the soul he was splitting went into me,' Harry opened his shirt, 'I let him kill me, but again I didn't die just knocked out, so was he. I went somewhere, spoke to you or your soul, you explained some things and when I asked if I was dead you said I wasn't, but I could go on if I wanted to. For a few minutes I stood there thinking, should I just leave, stay dead or go back. The prophecy said either him or me had to kill the other, we were both technically still alive, but if I stayed then I died by his hand. The thing that made me return was all my friends, everyone that turned up in the hope I could save them, I had to give it one last try, so I returned.'

'His soul protected you from the killing curse while it destroyed the soul.'

'Yeah, but you never told Snape to tell me that, just that I had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to do it. After he was dead I was sitting on the steps leading to the castle wondering how I was going to live a life I never expected to have. I had been linked to him since I was a baby, he was always after me, I was in constant danger, then it all changed in a heartbeat. I didn't know how to live, how to feel, what to do and if I didn't pick up that stone that brought me here I don't think I would have survived. I felt so lost, so alone, I felt sick, disgusted, contaminated and I knew I could never tell any of my friends what had been inside me my whole life.'

'Alright, that's enough Brian, that life is over, you have begun a new chapter now, here and with Severus. So I think it's time you concentrate on this life and not your old one. What I might get you to do is write down everything, but take your time. Once you've done that and given it to me you put it out of your mind, for good.'

'With Sev and you I think I can because I already feel better about myself.'

'Good, now let's eat, the rest of the staff will be joining us soon,' Albus patted Harry's hand then started to dish up his lunch while Harry and Severus did the same thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

As planned, Harry waited for a half an hour after Dumbledore went into The Leaky Cauldron. He acted the part by taking photos of the shops and the people who were in Diagon alley. When he stepped into The Leaky Cauldron he didn't go straight over to Dumbledore, he spoke with Tom about taking some pictures, the owner nodded, so Harry took pictures of the old pub first, including Tom, then asked random people if he could take their picture, all said yes and Harry believed they only agreed because he was Albus Dumbledore's grandson. After taking a dozen pictures of different people he turned to see Dumbledore with James, Lily, Harry and Sirius. Harry figured it was time, then he had to keep reminding himself that his name was Brian, not Harry, he was never going to be Harry again.

'Granddad,' Harry smiled down at Dumbledore.

'Ah Brian my boy, I see you've been out taking pictures again.'

'Yes, I thoroughly enjoy the different faces that I shoot. I'm sorry to disturb all of you.'

'It's fine, this is a casual meeting, why don't you join us, give your eyes a break.'

'Thanks,' Brian sat smiling at James, Lily, Harry and Sirius.

'My son seems to like you Brian, he doesn't normally smile at people he doesn't know,' Lily said.

'He's cute, but I've never had anything to do with children so young.'

'Everyone learns what they need, with some it's instinct,' Lily smiled then saw her son reaching out towards Brian, 'It seems he wants you, he never does that either. Would you like to hold him?'

'Um, yes, I would, thanks,' Brian took Harry into his arms then thought about the situation, he was holding himself as a baby, 'I wonder if you are going to be like your mother or father when you grow up. Right now you have your father's hair and your mother's eyes, but I think he looks like he's father.'

'He does resemble me, I just hope he has Lily's eyesight and not mine.'

'I have terrible eyesight, I wear contact lenses.'

'What are contact lenses?' Sirius asked.

'Oh sorry, in the muggle world they have them. There small plastic discs the size of your eye and they work like glasses,' Brian handed Harry back to his mother then removed one of his lenses, 'You see, you can even get different coloured ones if you ever want to change your eye colour,' Brian put his lense back in, blinked a couple of times before he smiled.

'Being a wizard how did you find out about a muggle item?' James asked.

'I had a lot of muggleborn friends when I lived overseas, I used to visit their homes when I could, saw television and telephones, all types of muggle gadgets. That's what my camera is a muggle digital camera. Do you think I could take a picture of you three, I'll send you a copy when I develop it?'

'I don't see why not, so snap away Brian,' James said.

Brian picked up his camera and took three pictures, when young Harry reached for him again. Brian looked at Dumbledore who gave a nod, they realised this was the perfect way for Brian to have a picture taken with the Potters and Sirius.

Brian took Harry into his arms again, 'He is so cute, I suppose all babies are cute though.'

'Especially to their parents, but he does seem to like you, normally Harry is very shy with strangers. He must sense your good soul Brian,' Lily smiled.

'Thanks, that's a nice thing to say.'

'Let me take a picture of you with young Harry Brian, you do look good holding a child, maybe I will have a great grandchild one day.'

'You might be lucky granddad, if I can talk Severus into that, but not for a few years.'

'I am getting older Brian, you can't leave it too long,' Albus' eyes twinkled then he picked up the camera and took one picture of Brian holding young Harry, then with a slight move to his left, Brian was standing behind James, Lily and Sirius, so Albus snapped a couple of shots, 'Wonderful.'

'I should let you get back to your meeting and I'll keep taking my pictures,' Brian kissed Harry on the forehead where his own scar was but he knew this Harry was not going to receive that scar, 'Back to your mum,' Brian handed Harry to Lily then took his camera back, 'Thanks for letting me take your pictures and I'll send you a copy in about a week.'

'That would be nice, thank you Brian,' Lily smiled.

'See you at Hogwarts granddad,' Brian hugged Dumbledore then left the pub, he headed straight back to Hogwarts to develop his pictures. He sat there staring down at himself standing with his parents and his godfather.

'Brian, is everything okay?'

'Yeah, but look Sev.'

Severus glanced down at the pictures, 'You wish it had been real don't you?'

'Yeah, but I used to dream about being with my parents growing up. Anyway, I got the pictures and Lily said the nicest thing, I felt like crying but had to pull myself together so they didn't ask questions.'

'Lily is a very nice person, so what did she say?'

'Harry wanted me and she said he's normally shy with strangers, so when I took him into my arms she said that he must have sensed I have a good soul.'

'You do have a good soul Brian, what happened to you was not your fault and it did not affect you at all, you turned out to be a very caring man.'

'Thanks Sev, I used to worry about that, but I do seem to be okay.'

'You are, more than okay, but these other pictures are fabulous, you really have an eye for photography.'

'Thanks, I enjoy it, but it is just a hobby, I'm really looking forward to starting my apprenticeship in charms.'

'So you were good with charms?'

'When I could concentrate, yeah, I really enjoyed my charms classes. Potions was the only class I never enjoyed.'

'Because of the other me, hearing what you've been saying about him I can understand why you didn't like him.'

'I know he helped and he protected me without me knowing, but he was a bastard towards me. Whenever he saw me he would put me down, he often belittled me in front of others or said something nasty about my father and Sirius. The very first class I had with him he started calling me a celebrity, but he made it sound nasty. He was a very cold, hard and uncaring man. I suppose being a real death eater changed him from how you are now to what he became. He was friends with my mother so what I see in you was there in him when he was young, he just lost that along the way. But there is one thing that makes me hate him, something I could never forgive him for even after all the help he did give me.'

'Tell me.'

'When he was a young death eater he overheard Trelawney telling Dumbledore the prophecy. You see, Trelawney was staying at the Hogshead, Dumbledore was interviewing her for the job as divination teacher, he never intended to hire her. She went into a trance and recited the prophecy, that's the only reason Dumbledore did hire her. Anyway, Snape was outside the door listening, he heard the first part before Aberforth saw him and kicked him out of his pub then told his brother. Snape went to Voldemort told him. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies," Harry looked up, 'That's all he heard, so Voldemort knew a boy born at the end of July would kill him. Dumbledore believed that if he heard it all he might have waited. "And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Severus pulled Harry to his feet, dragged him into the bedroom where they two young men held each other while they lay together, their eyes on each other. But Severus got to see the deep sadness in Harry's eyes, but also got to see a bit of his suffering. So Severus held the man he loved, the man he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Minerva McGonagall stepped into her office with Severus and Filius, the two men sat on chairs facing the desk while Minerva sat behind her desk.

'After inspecting all areas of the castle, what is your opinion on how long it will take to repair or rebuild Hogwarts?' Minerva asked.

'Going on what I've seen, I believe a year, no longer,' Filius said.

'I agree Minerva, with the amount of damage, some by dark magic that will require rebuilding.'

'I agree, now about taking students before the repairs are done, can we guarantee their safety?'

'If areas are warded, yes, we should be able to keep them safe,' Filius said.

'There will be enough rooms to use once we start repairs,' Severus said.

'Again I agree, one thing that the students returning won't like, quidditch. We can't spend time rebuilding the stadium and dressing rooms when the castle is in desperate need of repair.'

'In regards to that Minerva, I have been approached by some students who play quidditch, they wish to help rebuild the stadium. So if you allow it, then it will not take our time away from the castle,' Filius said.

'I will agree with that as long as they don't ask the staff to help,' Minerva jumped as a bright light hit her desk.

'What is that?' Severus asked as he stood and stared down at the light which was glowing brighter.

'I do not know Severus,' Minerva waited until the light disappeared, 'Oh my,' Minerva picked up the pictures, 'There pictures of Harry with his parents, but Harry as his adult self is holding baby Harry,' she looked at the next, 'And you Severus, when you were young, Albus as well,' Minerva handed the pictures to Severus, 'That was before your nose was broken.'

'Yes it was, but look at Potter and I, we have our arms around each other. Why would we even touch each other like that?'

'Turn it over Severus, there is writing on the back.' Minerva nodded.

Severus turned the picture over, "Severus and I, we are now a couple. I am nearly eighteen, Severus is twenty one. He's doing his potion's apprenticeship under Slughorn, I've been asked to do an apprenticeship for charms under Filius. Sev and I both love the fact we'll be working together, but Sev also asked me to live with him."

'How is this possible,' Filius said glancing at the picture.

Severus turned over the other two, "Hermione, Ron, as you can see, I'm with my family, exactly like I knew I would be when I died. Even though I can't be their son, I am seeing what type of people my parents were. It was amusing seeing my father and Sirius the first time, they actually introduced themselves to me in Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was like we just knew the other was okay. The surprise with all this is Severus, imagine us as a couple. But you can't believe what type of man he is, well, I have to tell you what he's like, wonderful, kind, sexy as hell and I can't get enough of him. Sev is my everything. The first day here, after I finished my meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall, Sev came back to my place. He explained a few things that you don't need to know, but from that first night we decided to date, which tells you I'm gay. Oh by the way, this world doesn't have categories for sexual preference. The Dumbledore here had a relationship with a man and a woman. Anyway, I'm happy, really happy, especially the life I have with Sev. Oh if only you knew what he hid under those robes, you would be amazed at how beautiful he is."

'I never thought I would hear you called sexy or beautiful Severus,' Minerva smiled before turning to face the portrait behind her desk, 'Albus, what is going on?'

'A seer told Harry what he's life was going to be like after the death of Voldemort, he was given a choice which he decided to take. He had no memory of it until he met up with my other self in the alternate world. By the look of those pictures, Harry seems happy.'

'So he never died?'

'In a way he did, his body here did die, but a duplicate Harry ended up in another world. I had a small part in this Minerva, but it came down to Harry's decision once he heard how hard his life would have been if he stayed. Furora Seelestra is the seer, she explained to Harry that he would be constantly hounded, attacked every time he was out in public and he would never get any peace until he ended up a hermit, refusing to leave his parent's home, but he even kept thinking his friends were death eaters using polyjuice potion, he stopped trusting everyone. When I was told about this I realised if that ended up being Harry's life, he would have ended his life, eventually. So between the seer from this world and the parallel world, we worked on a few charms that would allow Harry to leave this world so he could have a normal life, a life where Voldemort died during his birth, so he is as of right now living the life he should have had, just not as a child with his parents.'

'This is incredible, but it seems Harry wanted to let his friends know he was okay. I can't believe this Albus, I can't believe what magic was used to achieve this.'

'A lot of old and very rare magic, it took the combination of me, the other me, the seer from here and the seer from there, it was also combined with Harry's blood and his magical soul. This was done quite some time ago and I did try to contact the seer again but was never able to. It seems she was able to do this and I believe I know why, apart from giving Harry the choice. Harry and what he did for our world, he was willing to die to save everyone, so this was his reward, live a normal life. Right now he would be content, he would probably be with Severus and I. Harry was rambling during a nightmare one night in the hospital wing, he kept saying Brian Dumbledore. From what I could work out is that since Harry could not be Harry Potter, he became my grandson, Brian Dumbledore. I believe Harry got to see you as you used to be Severus, he was attracted to that part of you. Lily always cared about you even after your big fight, she knew what you were like, underneath.'

'That was my past Albus, and even if I was still that boy, no, there is not a chance in hell that I would end up with Harry Potter as my lover.'

'These pictures say differently, at least in that world. I better send Hermione and Ron an owl, find out if they can be at the Burrow. They will need to see these pictures.'

'I would rather no one saw them Minerva.'

'Severus, Harry pulled off some powerful magic to get these here so he's friends knew he was okay. I'm sorry about this, but these pictures are going to Hermione and Ron,' Minerva watched as Severus whirled around and left the office.

'This news might spread, so Severus might have people looking at him differently. Filius, can you take over, I need to work this out.'

'Of course Minerva, but this is extraordinary magic,' Filius left the office, Minerva sat at her desk and wrote a letter for Hermione and Ron, called down her owl and watched as it flew away, but her thoughts were on how Hermione and Ron would take this news, the news that Harry was really alive, just in an alternate universe.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Minerva stepped into the Burrow's kitchen to see all the Weasley family along with Hermione and her parents.

'You said you had news about Harry's death Minerva,' Arthur said.

'I do, and what I have to tell you and show you will shock all of you. I need to explain something first,' Minerva sat down, 'When I found out this additional information I spoke with Albus' portrait and he was able to explain more. A seer told Harry what he's life was going to be like after the death of Voldemort. He would be harassed constantly, never given any peace, he was also going to be attacked by the ones that escaped, hurt multiple times. Harry ended up so bad that he refused to leave his parent's home, he stopped seeing everyone, including Hermione and Ron. He believed they were death eaters using polyjuice potion. He was going to become more paranoid the longer it went on. Harry remembered nothing about what the seer told him, part of some charm. She offered Harry a choice, he took it, but he didn't remember doing it, not until later.'

'So because he was the one to kill Voldemort the remaining death eaters were going after Harry and the seer saw all this?' Bill asked.

'Yes, she did. Just so all of you know, this seer is never wrong, she has the true gift of sight.'

'So what was this choice she offered Harry?' Hermione asked sadly.

'Just before I say, Ginny, did you ever get a sense that something wasn't quite right with your relationship with Harry?'

Ginny's brow furrowed, 'Funny you should ask that professor. Over the last few weeks I've been thinking about those times with Harry, then I compared that with when I dated Dean. Dean was very affectionate, always wanted to kiss me, always holding my hand. Harry was distant in a way and when he kissed me it was like he was holding back. I'm not sure, it's all very confusing.'

'I can explain why and why he never told any of you. Our world and the muggle world are not very open to same sex relationships, Harry knew he was gay, from the time he was nine years old. Albus explained that Harry asked him how to change, as most people know Albus was gay. He explained to Harry it was how you are born, that it can't be changed. Harry refused to believe it and thought dating girls would change him. If you think about Harry and other boys his age, Harry had more female friends than male friends. He liked to be around girls, hang out with them and his best friend apart from Ron was Hermione, who he trusted with his life, with his secrets, except one.'

'I told mum and dad I was gay, they accepted it as part of who I am,' Charlie said, 'I wish I knew, I could have spoken to Harry about this.'

'It might have helped Charlie. But now this choice Harry was given, you know the reasons he would take it, the way his life was going to turn out. Albus and I believed if Harry didn't take this opportunity that he would have ended his life, probably in that house and in that room.'

'So this choice would have stopped him killing himself,' Hermione said but looked confused.

'Yes,' Minerva took the pictures from her pocket, 'Even though Harry did die, it was only part of him. Another part of Harry left,' Minerva put the pictures in front of Hermione, Ron and Ginny, 'He's in an alternate universe, as Brian Dumbledore, Albus' grandson. As you can see from the pictures, Harry is holding himself as a baby, standing behind his parents and Sirius. The other picture is of Harry and a very young Severus Snape. It explains on the back.'

Hermione turned the pictures over and read out loud so everyone could hear, 'He's really alive, but there and not here?'

'Yes, he is and as you can see from the pictures, he's happy. If you look closely you can see the smile reaches his eyes, it never did before. These pictures arrived magically in my office yesterday afternoon. Severus actually asked me not to show you. He's not very happy that his other self is in a relationship with Harry. All I see is Harry looking peaceful, something I have never seen before.'

'He's smiling with his eyes,' Ginny said sadly, 'He's found himself, found who he is and who he is supposed to be with.'

'Yes, he has. In case you are wondering, Albus told me that this other world is safe, that Voldemort died as he was being born. So you see, Harry gets to live like a normal person, no suffering, no abuse, no danger.'

Everyone in the Burrow gasps as a bright light emanated from the ceiling until he surrounded the table. When the light disappeared everyone saw three more pictures.

Hermione picked up the first picture, "Sev and I got married yesterday, granddad or Dumbledore to all of you performed the ceremony at Hogwarts. I found out that men in the magical world can have kids, so in a few years I'm going to get pregnant and have a family with sev. All my dreams are coming true, my only regret is all of you. Please, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, everyone, I'm okay, it's you that are grieving when you don't need to be. Yes I do miss all of you terribly, but I couldn't live the life the seer told me about, I would have killed myself. I know you're probably angry with me, but I didn't remember any of this until recently. There was this diary that I wrote in about it all, explaining everything. I still don't remember everything but just occasionally things come back to me. If you are angry with me, I do understand and I'm sorry for making you think I deserted you, for making you think I was dead. If I did remember I would have said I left, went overseas and I wasn't coming back. But you know how I hate lying, I won't unless it's absolutely necessary. Always know I love you, you were there for me when no one else was, I will never forget any of you." Hermione wiped a tear from her eye.

Ginny picked up another picture then turned it over, "As I wrote on the first lot of pictures, Sev is twenty one and as you saw by the picture of me holding myself as a baby, Harry was a year old, just turned a year old, which means Ron and Hermione are just over a year old, Ginny only just born, that's in my world. I will be the charms teacher when you're other selves start at Hogwarts, I know I won't be able to help being friendly with you, you are my family, my family that I had to leave behind. I hate thinking how hurt you all are, I'm so sorry for that. I know money doesn't make it right, but that is why I left all of you so much. I wanted you to have your dreams, anything you wanted. Call it a gift from an old friend," Ginny sniffed and like Hermione, wiped a tear from her eyes.

Ron took the last picture, "The one thing I wanted all of you to know is that I am finally having that normal life I always wanted. I might be gay and married to Sev, but it's just part of life here, nothing unusual at all, so I don't have hide who I really am. I was never sure if Ron would accept my sexuality, I think Hermione would have, Ginny might have hexed me than accept it. I never left so I could be true to myself, I left so I wasn't killed or become a hermit, believing all my friends were my enemies. I did plan on fixing my parent's house and living there, but when I arrived here and read in my own handwriting what the seer told me, how I was basically a prisoner inside that house which wasn't fixed, I couldn't live like that. But now it's time to tell you something that no one apart from Dumbledore and Snape knew in your world. The night my parents died, another horcrux got made, one he never knew about. Now if Hermione puts that smart brain of hers to work she should work it out. If not, here's a clue, I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked while Voldemort possessed the snake, I'm a parselmouth, I saw into his mind, felt his feelings. If you don't get it, then here goes, I was that horcrux. I lived my whole life with a piece of Voldemort's soul inside me. I tell you this because I knew I couldn't live with that knowledge, not if I was there. Here, granddad and Sev are helping me deal with that, but I am not constantly reminded as he never existed here. I might not be able to send any more messages or pictures, just know I will always love you, your friend, forever, Harry James Potter, or Brian Dumbledore-Snape.' Ron finished reading then like his sister and girlfriend, wiped a tear from his eye.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Harry's happy and he's not dead, that's all I care about,' Hermione sniffed but kept staring at the pictures on the table.

'Okay, yes I was pissed to start with, but Ginny was right, look at him. I've never seen Harry smile like that, but Snape, ugh,' Ron shuddered, 'I'm not against him shagging blokes, it's that greasy haired git.'

'Severus feels the same way Ron,' Minerva smiled, 'But Harry wanted us to know the truth.'

'I'm glad he did, but I don't think we should let anyone else know,' Hermione said.

'No, we shouldn't. It could mean the ones that did escape try to depart our world and find a world where Voldemort is alive and wins. This should be kept between us.'

'Can we keep these pictures professor?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, they are yours; Harry wanted you to have them.'

'We might never hear from him again but seeing the way he looks, he is happy and he never was before,' Ginny stared at the pictures, 'I would have hexed him if he told me liked blokes, then I would have understood. I waited years for Harry, trying to get him to notice me, then when he did it wasn't as I thought it would be. But I just can't stay angry with him.'

'He makes it hard doesn't he,' Ron sighed, 'Okay, he's happy, he's alive, let's just take it as what it is, a gift to Harry, for everything he went through and what he was willing to do for all of us.'

'Yes, he got what he needed, but he made sure all of us were looked after. I think it's time to do what Harry asked, throw a party and toast our young friend,' Arthur said.

'Let's throw a party and toast the saviour making Harry groan like he said,' Ron smiled.

Brian was in his classroom with Filius Flitwick watching the first years trying to float their feather. Brian couldn't stop smiling as he remembered his first day in charms and how Hermione was the only person that got her feather to float.

After classes, Brian and Sev would have dinner with the staff then retire to the privacy of their room.

'I got an owl today Sev.'

'Oh, from who?'

'Lily, she wants to know if you and I would join the family for dinner next Saturday. I think she misses your friendship.'

'I admit I do miss Lily and would like to put things right. But I know why you want to go.'

'Just to see a bit of their lives, almost everything here is the same as there, so if things had been different what I will see is what might have been. I've stopped thinking about my other life, well, almost stopped thinking about it and I've accepted that I can never be my true self. But the chance to know them, just a little is a dream I never thought I would have. I will say this, I don't need them Sev, I need you, I want you, but that was one thing I used to dream about, seeing and talking to my parents.'

'Then we will join the family next Saturday.'

'You are wonderful babe,' Harry hugged Severus, 'You know, ever since I sent those pictures I've been able to let that life go even if I will miss my friends. But I wonder how you're other self took the news.'

'From what you have been telling me, he would not have taken that news very good at all.'

'No, I don't think he would have. He loved Lily, I looked like the man she married so he hated me just because of my looks, he could never get past that.'

'How did you look when you first met him?'

'What do you mean Sev?'

'Did you seem like you were well cared for, did you have brand new clothes and glasses, were you neat and tidy or scruffy and wearing those terrible clothes that some young people like to wear?'

'I was small for my age, especially compared to the other eleven year olds. My school clothes were new, but on weekends when I didn't have to wear them, my clothes were all old, second-hand, they belonged to my cousin. My glasses were broken, but Hermione did fix them, Dudley kept hitting me in the face and he was twice my size. As you've seen by my hair, it just sticks up all over the place so it always looks messy. The thing I remember about those first few weeks, I was happy, for the first time in my life I had friends and I was living in a place that I felt at home in, more at home than I ever did with the Dursley's. It was a few months later that we found out about Voldemort trying to steal the philosophers stone, then I hardly smiled, my stomach was in knots all the time, I couldn't concentrate on anything and my classes were suffering because of it. If it wasn't for Hermione I wouldn't have passed.'

'Maybe your hair being as it was made him hate you on sight, for all we know he's one of those people that has to have everything neat. I am a neat person, I keep everything in its right place and I like to make sure my clothes are clean and neat.'

'It wasn't my clothes or that type of stuff Sev, it was my face. The memory he gave me showed how much my father and godfather bullied him when he was a student, Snape was humiliated and a lot of those times he was in front of other students. But when my mother and my father got together that's what hurt him the most, so every time he saw me he saw the man that stole the woman he loved. I do get all that which is why I finally understood, so even if he might have survived, we would never have liked each other. He couldn't let go of the fact Lily ended up with James and I couldn't let go of the fact that he told Voldemort the first part of the prophecy. Anyway, let's forget that, it's another life that I am slowly putting to rest, I have a great life here, with you and granddad. It's everything I ever wanted, all my dreams are coming true,' Harry took Severus' hand in his, 'You are making my dreams come true Sev, you've given me you.'

'And you gave me you, we will have a great life together Brian, it was meant to be. So our connection is made from the heart, our souls sensed each other from the moment we met. We are meant to be, this life is meant to be, we're family Brian, forever.'

'I love you Sev.'

'I love you to Brian,' Harry smiled at Severus, but he thought, no, not Harry, not Harry James potter, not anymore. From right now, right this minute that name and his life is just a terrible dream. Brian Dumbledore-Snape has finally got everything he wanted, the love of a wonderful man, his granddad and years to come, his own children, lots of children, at least four. Brian smiled again and his partner, not just in life, but his soul mate smiled as well. Now it was time for Brian to embrace his new life, with his mind, his body, his heart and his soul.

The end:


End file.
